Us Against The World
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: Things were great between Ian and Lucy, until she ended up pregnant. Ever since then, things have been far from great. Lucy and Ian are fighting, Lucy's mom isn't talking to her, Ian's brother is trying to split them up, and there's a new guy lurking around that's got the hots for Lucy. Will they be able to make it through all the craziness and stick together? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS; I'm sorry this took so long, but thank you for hanging in there with me. School just started back this week and I've had tons of homework already; yay college! Anyways, I know, not a good excuse, but between that and work, I've been busy and haven't had time to write yet! BUT good news is; I'm posting the information you need to know about the story, and the character bios! Read, and let me know what you think, or if there's anything you'd like to see incorporated, let me know that too! Thanks for reading guys! **

**I'm sorry this isn't really the first chapter, but if you guys leave me some reviews it might encourage me to get the first chapter up soon (;**

**And, I KNOW, some of these cast people are really random, but everyone has a point, and a connection. Trust me! **

**This story IS AU Lucian, so if you don't like either one, you don't have to read. I won't be angry! (: **

**Also, this has been updated as of 9/9/13 – I have a new character that was introduced, so read up on him. (;**

Things were great between Ian and Lucy, until she ended up pregnant. Ever since then, things have been far from great. Lucy and Ian are fighting, Lucy's mom isn't talking to her, and Ian's brother is trying to split them up. Will they be able to make it through all the craziness and stick together? If they do, is it because they love each other or for the baby?

**Lucy Hale as Lucy Steele **

Lucy is seventeen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Lucy is the eldest child of three. She has a twin sister Selena, and she is five minutes older than her. She also has a younger brother Cody, who is sixteen, and a grade underneath them. She's pretty close with both of them, the three of them stick together. Growing up, she was indeed a preachers kid, and attended church every time the doors were open. When she was ten years old, her parents split up, and got a divorce. Her dad, the acting preacher of their church, was having a affair with the church secretary. When the church found out, he was fired, and that was when her mother found out, and they split up. Her father lives thirty minutes away, and yet she still doesn't see him but once a year, at Christmas, when her mother forces her, her sister, and her brother to visit him. She vary rarely talks to him, and she hates him for what he did. She just wants her family to be a full family again.

Lucy is super smart. In school, she is the typical perfect student. She has the perfect grades, the perfect GPA, and everyone loves to hate her for it. She is always studying, and doing her home work. She has never once turned in a assignment late, or unfinished. Outside of her school work, she is in the drama department/ club, and the art club. She is always the lead role, in every single school production, and it has been that way since the fourth grade. She's a very talented actress, singer, and dancer. Outside of drama, she is the president of the art club. She's very talented, and is always drawing or sketching in her free time. She is also on the student council, where she acts as the vice president, under her boyfriend Ian.

Lucy has known Ian her entire life. Ian's younger brother Josh is, and has been Lucy's best friend since the first grade. When they were younger, she couldn't stand Ian, but she was always close with Josh. Josh was her first boyfriend, well as much as a boyfriend as he could have been at that age. They didn't ever do anything but hang out, where his parents could watch them, and watch movies. He, was even her first kiss. As they got older, she and Josh never made it farther than just friendship but she remained best friends with Josh. When she was about thirteen, she started to develop a crush on Ian. When she was fourteen, her dream came true, and Ian asked her out. She said yes, and they have been together ever since.

Lucy and Ian are the typical lovey dovey couple, that you love to hate. They are always all over each other, and are attached at the hip. One can't go anywhere without the other. They are so perfect, it's sickening. They never fight, have never broken up, and are head over heels in love, despite their age. They don't care how young they are, they both know that they are it for one another. They don't need anyone else because they are perfectly happy with the way their lives have turned out.

**Ian Harding as Ian Griffin**

Ian is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Ian is the eldest of two. He has a younger brother Josh, they are only ten months apart in age. They're both in the same grade in school even. They come from a very close knit family. They're mom and dad raised them to be sweet, gentle and loving. He and Josh used to be very close at one point in their lives, until they got old enough to discover girls that is.

Ian is ridiculously smart. he makes straight A's, and has the perfect GPA to go along with it. He is also the head anchor for the school news show, the captain of the debate team and academic team, as well as being the president of the student council. On top of all that, he is also in the drama club, and always stars as the male leads in every school production, along side his girlfriend Lucy.

He and Lucy have been together for a little over three years, and he is completely head over heels in love with her, and would do anything for her. He can't see himself with anyone but her, for as long as he lives. He plans to take the next step soon, to ensure that she will always be his.

Lucy is actually the reason why he and Josh aren't as close as they used to be. See, Lucy has been Josh's best friend since the first grade. When they were growing up, he couldn't stand Lucy, and she felt the same way. When they were twelve or thirteen Josh and Lucy briefly dated, but it didn't last long when Josh found out that Lucy had formed a crush on Ian. Truth was, Ian had started to develop something for her too, as she had started to grow up and mature. He managed to ask her out, and they have been together ever since.

Ian and Lucy are the typical lovey dovey couple, that you love to hate. They are always all over each other, and are attached at the hip. One can't go anywhere without the other. They are so perfect, it's sickening. They never fight, have never broken up, and are head over heels in love, despite their age. They don't care how young they are, they both know that they are it for one another. They don't need anyone else because they are perfectly happy with the way their lives have turned out.

**Selena Gomez as Selena Steele**

Selena is seventeen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Selena is the middle of three children, and the youngest twin. Her sister Lucy, is older than her, being the eldest twin by only five minutes. She also has a younger brother Cody, who is a year younger than them, in age, and in school. She's pretty close with both of them, the three of them stick together. Growing up, she was indeed a preachers kid, and attended church every time the doors were open. When she was ten years old, her parents split up, and got a divorce. Her dad, the acting preacher of their church, was having a affair with the church secretary. When the church found out, he was fired, and that was when her mother found out, and they split up. Her father lives thirty minutes away, and she makes an effort to see him, forgiving him for what he did back then. Her sister and brother aren't as forgiving, and they only go a couple times a year when they're mother forces them too.

Selena isn't the smartest girl around, but she's far from dumb. She makes okay grades, maintaining a A/B average. She focuses on her school work, but often spends more time doing other things. She's a cheer leader, so she's often either at practice, the gym, or at gymnastics perfecting her stunts. Aside from cheer, she is also in the drama club. She, like her sister, loves to draw and paint and all that other stuff. She's very creative, and artistic.

Selena is currently single, and it's about to kill her. She's dated guys in the past, but they've all turned out to be jerks who only wanted one thing, the one thing she wasn't willing to give up. She has a crush on Josh, and is sad because she knows they will never be together. She knows Josh likes her sister, despite the fact that she's in a relationship. Still, she can't stop herself from becoming giddy and giving into Josh's every word, when he plays with her, messing up her mind. She always falls for it, and then feels like crap after, but she gets over it because she feels like a apart of him might actually like her. She just wants to be loved, and love in return.

**Josh Hutcherson as Josh Griffin**

Josh is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Josh is the youngest of two children. He has a older brother Ian, who is ten months older than him, therefore they are in the same grade. They come from a very close knit family. They're mom and dad raised them to be sweet, gentle and loving. He and Josh used to be very close at one point in their lives, until they got old enough to discover girls that is.

He isn't necessarily the smartest, but he does okay. He is smart, just not like his brother. He maintains a A/B average, in order to play sports. Sports are his everything, because he feels that is the only thing he has going for him in life. He plays football, basketball and baseball, so he is busy every season of the year.

He and Lucy have been best friends since first grade. Growing up, they were inseparable, attached at the hip, doing everything together. When they were twelve, they 'dated'. They did what every other 'couple' their age did, they hung out at each others houses, where their parents could keep an eye on them, and went to the movies, with a parent as a chaperone. They were each others first kiss, but they quickly ended when Josh found out Lucy had a crush on his brother Ian. His worst nightmare came true not long after that when Ian and Lucy started going out. He was furious, because once again, Ian had out shown him on something. Three years later, Ian and Lucy are still together, and Josh still can't get over it. He still has major feelings for Lucy, that actually grew watching her with his brother, and he and Ian fight a lot more. They can't ever agree on anything, and fight over the stupidest stuff. He silently hopes that one day Lucy will realize that Ian isn't worth it, and come back to him. Until then, he has took it upon himself to be a total jerk to them, and to screw with Selena, Lucy's sister's, head. He feels bad, because he knows that Selena really does like him, and she's a sweet girl, but at the same time, he gets a sick sense of relief from it.

Living in Ian's shadow his entire life, has also contributed to him and his brother not being as close as they once were. Ian was always the smart one, who got the perfect grades, and all the awards. His parents constantly brag on him, and compliment him. If he had a dollar for every time someone has told him 'if only you were more like your brother' he'd be filthy rich. That's why he has put so much into his sports, because he just wants to get the same recognition from his parents, but he knows it will never come. He tries anyway, in hopes that one day, they will realize he is his own person, with his own qualities.

**Sasha Pieterse as Sasha Anderson **

Sasha is seventeen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Sasha is the only child at her house, spoiled rotten, and dang proud of it. Her dad makes good money at his job, and is almost always gone. Her mom, takes advantage of this fact, and is having an affair with her trainer from the gym. Sasha is very aware of her mom's behaviors, and hates it, but she knows there is nothing she can do about it.

She's pretty smart, but also ditzy. She's more street smart then she is book smart. She's very devious. She spends way more time on her hair and make up, and making her mother's life miserable, for what she was doing to her dad, to study. Like her best friend Lucy, she is in the drama department. She often gets the less important parts, but she don't care, she's just glad to be apart of them in general. They serve as her way out, and time away from reality. She's the typical diva.

She is dating Cody, and has been for a little over a year. She's not dead serious about him, but she's getting there when it comes to their relationship. She is deffentley smitten. They get a lot of crap from everyone, because she's a year older than he is, but she just brushes it off. She doesn't care what people have to say, as long as she's happy, and Cody is happy, then she doesn't see the point in getting upset over it.

**Cody Christian as Cody Steele**

Cody is sixteen, and is currently a junior in high school.

Cody is the youngest of three children. He has two older sisters, Lucy and Selena. They're twins, and only a year older than him, in both age and school. He's pretty close with both of them. The three of them stick together no matter what. Growing up, he was indeed a preachers kid, and attended church every time the doors were open. When he was ten years old, his parents split up, and got a divorce. His dad, the acting preacher of their church, was having a affair with the church secretary. When the church found out, he was fired, and that was when his mother found out, and they split up. His father lives thirty minutes away, but like his sister Lucy, he doesn't really make an effort to see him. He and Lucy are both on the same page, not wanting to forgive him for what he did all those years ago. He feels that if his father had been a real man, that he wouldn't' have done that to his family. He only goes to visit his father a few times a year when his mother forces him and Lucy to do so. Selena, has forgiven him, and makes an effort to visit him regularly. Neither he or Lucy understand her, but they don't' say anything. They just let her do what she wants.

Since his father is gone, and his mother has yet to find anyone else, he looks at himself as the man of the house. He does all the mowing, weed eating, shoveling, and household repairs, and he's pretty good at it.

He's pretty smart, and manages to keep his grades up. Aside from doing school work, he takes after his sister and is involved in the drama department. He isn't as involved in it as his sister is, but he does star in school productions. Aside from that, he also plays football, seeing as how he's pretty stocky.

He is dating Sasha, and has been for a little over a year. He's pretty smitten, and keeps falling more and more with each day. They take a lot of crap, because she's a year older than him. It affects him a lot more than it does her, but he tries to not let that show.

**Troian Bellisario as Troian McKinney**

Troian is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Troian is the youngest of three children at her house. She has a older brother Jordan and a older sister Brooklyn, both of whom no longer live at home. Jordan is married and lives in Florida with his wife and two year old daughter Savannah, while Brooklyn lives in Los Angelas, where she is attending Berkley. Her mother is a lawyer, and her father is a history professor at NYU. They are both gone a lot, so she stays with her friends a lot so she doesn't have to stay home alone.

She's very smart, giving Lucy a run for her money. She makes straight A's, and also has a 4.0 GPA. She's very studious, always studying, reading, and doing her homework. Aside from her school work, she is also on the academic team with Ian, and she's also on the student council. Ian is the president, Lucy is vice president, and she is the secretary.

She is dating Keegan and has been for a little over two years. She's head over heels for him. She loves everything about him, from his sense of humor, to his caring demeanor, to his love of photography. She wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him.

**Keegan Allen as Keegan Griffin **

Keegan is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Keegan is an only child. His mom gave him up, leaving him with his dad when he was just a year old. His father has been in and out of prison his whole life, so he has lived with his grandparents since he was three years old. His grandfather passed away when he was twelve, so now it's just him and his grand mother.

He is cousin's with Ian and Josh, their dad and his dad are brothers. So since he lived with all three of their grandparents, they spent a lot of time together, and therefore are all very close. He thinks of Ian and Josh as the brothers he never had the opportunity to have.

He is very smart, his strong suit being in science and math. His friends make fun of him for the simple fact but he don't care, he really truly likes them. He doesn't really do anything out side of school, he hates sports, and he just doesn't feel like doing anything scholar related. Instead, he puts his after school hours into working as a apprentice for a local photographer, and his girlfriend Troian.

He and Troian have been together a little over two years, and he couldn't be happier. He was always the type that said he didn't need a girlfriend, that he enjoyed sticking to himself, but that all changed when they met. He now, couldn't picture his life without her.

**Ashley Benson as Ashley Peterson **

Ashley is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Ashley is the oldest of three children at her home. She has a younger brother David, who is twelve, and a younger sister Sophie, who is three. Her and David's father left their mother when she was fourteen, and he was eight. Her mother then got remarried to their step dad Chris. Not much later, their little sister was born.

Ashley is pretty smart, but not enough to be a genius. She's a cheerleader, and that dictates her life. She spends a lot of time at the gym, at practice, and tumbling.

She has been dating Tyler for a little over a year, and his completely smitten with him. Her mother doesn't really like him but she don't care. She continues to date him.

**Tyler Blackburn as Tyler Williams**

Tyler is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Caleb is an only child, and was raised by his uncle. His dad just disappeared when he was younger, and his mother left him with his uncle, because she didn't want him. He and his uncle are really close, and he holds a lot of resentment to both his mother and father.

He's very smart, like genius smart, and he's very technology smart. He even has a after school job at the local computer store, where he works on them.

He has been dating Ashley and is pretty into her. He's not sure where it will lead, but for the time being, he's pretty happy.

**Maia Mitchell as Maia Steele**

Maia is sixteen years old, and is currently a junior in high school.

Maia is the middle child, of three. She has a older brother Mitchel, and a younger sister Macy. She and her siblings are far from close, and are always fighting. She can't stand them, and her parents often take her siblings sides when they argue. Because of this, she has decided to move to New Jersey, to live with her grandparents. She is the cousin of Lucy, Selena, and Cody. She's Cody's age, but she's close with all three of them. She's closest to Lucy though.

She's very smart, but very quiet. She sticks to herself in class, and focuses on her work. When she's with her friends and family though, you can't get her to shut up. She's a very sweet, loving girl.

She too is a cheerleader, and has been since she was old enough to walk. It's in her blood, and she truly enjoys doing it. She also plays softball, which is a total one eighty, but that's the part that she loves.

She is single, having just got out of a relationship with a jerk back home. She isn't looking for anyone special, but she might change her mind when she gets settled in, and realizes someone has a thing for her.

**Skylar Astin as Skylar Reynolds**

Skylar is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Growing up, Skylar was an only child until the age of fifteen. His parents split up when he was only twelve, and his dad remarried not long after. Three years later, his baby sister Addison was born, and she means the world to him. He lives with his mom, who has started to date again, and the only time he goes to his dad is to see his baby sister. He and his father don't really get along, but he puts up with him for her.

He is very smart, and maintains the perfect GPA. He's often referred to as a nerd, but he doesn't take offense to it. He doesn't mind. He knows who he is, and he has great friends so he's okay with that.

He is a very large part in the drama department as well, and has starred in many school productions. He has never had any major roles, but that's fine with him, as long as he has a role he's okay. He enjoys acting because it gives him a escape from his everyday life. He loves throwing himself into different characters and just forgetting about everything, even if it is just for a little while.

Skylar has met Lucy, and actually knows her pretty well. They were biology partners their sophomore year. He thought she was super sweet, and they still talk in passing. He has been nursing a major crush on her ever since, and he can't help but act stupid around her. He knows he doesn't stand a chance, seeing as how she's been in such a serious relationship for as long as he has known her, but there is a part of him that can't help but hope that one day, he would get a chance. Who knows, maybe fate will be on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys rock. I'm just saying. Thank you so much for the love and support you guys have gave me already. I wasn't expecting such amazing reactions to my writing, I seriously love you guys so much already! Here's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy! 3**

"LUCY WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

My eyes snap open and I sit straight up in bed, after being oh so rudely awoken from my peaceful slumber by my oh so considerate mother.

"I'M SERIOUS LUCY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET A MOVE ON!"

My head quickly snaps to my nightstand where my digital alarm clock/ regular clock sits. My eyes widen when I realize it was seven o'clock and I only had thirty minutes to get ready before Ian was going to show up.

"I'M UP!" I shout back through the door. There was no response, so I figured she had went on about her business. I quickly jump out of bed, and run straight to the bathroom.

I come running out of my attached bathroom and into my bedroom just as I hear the doorbell, signaling that someone was at the front door. I look to the clock on my nightstand and see that it was seven thirty, meaning that it was Ian. I look down and sigh seeing as how I was still in my pajamas. My alarm didn't go off this morning, and I woke up an hour later than I was supposed to, so therefore I was running terribly behind this morning. I still had about an hour and fifteen minutes until I actually had to be at school, but it was the last day of school for this year, so Ian and I were going out to eat breakfast before classes started. "CODY CAN YOU PLEASE AWNSER THE DOOR?" I shout sticking my head out of my bedroom door and yelling down the hall to my younger brother.

"Why can't you do it?" he yells back, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Because I'm still getting dressed, you're done getting ready. Just do it." I shout back before slamming my door, giving him no option to argue with me. I quickly run to my closet and pull out a pair of light wash jeans, a white flowy tank top and a black vest. I throw them on before adding a pair of knee high, black boots. Once I was done getting ready, I check myself over in the mirror, adding an extra coat of mascara, and smoothing down the fly aways in my hair. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I pick my phone up off of my bed and stuff it into my back pocket. I then grab my purse and my school bag before running downstairs into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to see Ian standing, leaning against the counter, playing on his phone. He was alone, so obviously Cody had went back upstairs. I roll my eyes as I sit my bags down at the kitchen table and walk over to him. "Good morning handsome,"

He looks up from his phone and smiles at me. "Good morning beautiful," He lies his phone on the counter before reaching out and pulling me into his embrace. His arms go around my lower waist while mine go around his torso. I snuggle into his arms and lay my head on his chest. "I've missed you,"

"Mmm, I've missed you too." I say tightening my grip on his shirt. He responds by tightening his grip on me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

We stay like this for a few minutes before he pulls back. "I almost forgot I have something for you."

I pull back so that I could look up at him, but so that my arms were still around his stomach. "Really," I say, my eyes lighting up. "What is it?"

He just smirks down at me before twisting around to grab whatever it was, that was sitting behind him. Not a second later, he was handing me a large cup of coffee.

A huge smile spreads across my face as I take the cup from him. "Oh bless you!" I bring the cup up to my mouth, and take a huge drink. "You really are the best." I say as I look up to him. "You know that?"

He just chuckles. "Well I know you can't function without your coffee in the mornings, and when you texted me to tell me you were running behind, I figured I better come prepared."

I look up to him, and smile for the millionth time already this morning. There was just something about him, he could make anything, and everything better, and he never failed to make me smile. "And this is why I love you,"

"I love you too baby," He say leaning down and kissing me.

I smile when I feel his arm slip back around my waist and pull me into him. I let my right arm drift up and wrap around his neck, as my left hand was still holding my coffee cup.

"Oh gag," Both Ian and I pull back at the interruption, and turn to find my twin sister Selena walking into the kitchen. She walks past us and over to the fridge. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was still in a ponytail on the top of her head. She had clearly just woken up. "Must you two do that right here?" She mumbles opening the fridge and looking for whatever she came after.

Ian and I exchange looks, both trying not to laugh at her crabbiness before Ian reaches behind him once more. "I got you your favorite also," He says holding it up where she can see it.

"Vanilla latte?" She asks.

"With an extra shot of espresso," He says with a nod.

Her eyes litterly light up as she walks over and takes it from him. She wastes no time, taking a huge drink. I watch, with my eyebrows rose, while Ian watches with a smirk.

She lowers her cup and smiles at Ian. "Mmm, that is so good." She looks between us. "Thank you Ian," She turns to look at me "Repay him for me will ya?" She then turns to start walking toward the staircase. "As you two lovebirds were." She says throwing her hand in the air, motioning toward us, before disappearing down the hall.

I turn away from my sister and back to Ian, to find him smirking down at me. "What?"

"You heard the woman," He says leaning down to kiss me. I grin internally, when I hear him groan from me turning so that his lips collided with my cheek instead of my lips.

"Not right now lover boy," I say bringing my cup back up to my lips and taking another drink.

I look to him over the rim of my cup, and have to hold back my laughter as he playfully pouts at me. He knew what he was doing, and it was working, but I refused to slip entirely.

"Fine," He says straitening up, seeing as how he wasn't going to win this one. "So, did you talk to your mom about this weekend yet?"

I shake my head as I start toward the kitchen table, my hand sliding down his arm to intertwine our fingers. He reaches for his own coffee cup before following me. We sit down, next to each other and he takes a drink of his coffee as I speak. "Not yet, she was asleep when I got off of the phone with you last night,"

He smirks at me over the rim of his cup. "That and you were too scared."

I glare at him as I reach over to push him playfully. He simply just laughs, sitting his cup down on the table in front of him. "And there's that," I say finally giving in.

He shakes his head at me, as he continues to laugh. "Do you want _me_ to ask her?"

I look up to him hope full. "Would you?"

He shakes his head, still laughing at me. "Of course Luce, you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

I smile at him, and look toward the hallway, just as my mom walks in. She had been up for a while, and was already; ready to go for the last day of school. Yes, my mom works at the school, she is the drama teacher, and if you asked me, the best one ever. I may be just a bit biased though. "Morning momma,"

"Good morning honey, good morning Ian." She sets her stuff down in the empty chair next to Ian, and looks to him. "Is that?" She asks pointing to the carrier that still held her coffee.

"A large decaf, six cream, six sugar," He says taking the cup out of the holder and handing it to her.

She gratefully takes it and smiles, before taking a drink. "You are amazing." She turns to me. "He's a keeper Lucy Goose,"

I turn to him, with a huge smile on my face. "I like to think so,"

He returns the smile briefly before turning back to my mom, who had sat down at the end of the table and was looking through the newspaper. "Mrs. Steele, can we talk to you for a minute?" Ian asks cautiously.

She sits the newspaper down and looks up to the both of us. Her eyes travel back and forth between Ian and I, taking in our nervousness. "Oh gosh, you aren't pregnant are you?" She asks turning to look at me.

At her question, I raise my eyebrows at her, and Ian looks to me, wide eyed. "No, mom I'm not pregnant,"

She lets out a sigh of relief and Ian takes the cue to continue on in my place. "We wanted to talk to you about this weekend,"

"What's this weekend?" She asks picking up her coffee and taking another drink.

"It's our three year anniversary," Ian starts.

She shakes her head in amazement. "That's crazy, it doesn't seem like you two have been together for that long,"

Both Ian and I laugh, feeling the same way. At times, we can drive each other to the point where we want to pull our hair out, but for the most part everything has been amazing, and those three years have flew by.

"Anyway," He continues on, and I look back and forth between him and my mom, watching as he tries to get her to say yes. If anyone could, it would be him. He could seriously charm anyone. "Since it's our three year anniversary, I wanted to do something special. I managed to get tickets for Lucy and me to go to a Broadway show," My mom raises an eyebrow at him, but stays silent. She knew how much I loved going to Broadway shows. "The show is on Friday. And we were thinking that since today is the last day of school, we could head up Thursday afternoon, stay the night and go to the show on Friday, then go sightseeing Saturday, and head home Sunday."

My mom stays silent for a few minutes, as she contemplates Ian's offer. Ian and I both look to each other nervously as we await her answer.

"Where would you two be staying?" She asks, you could tell she was still debating it all in her mind.

"If you allow Lucy to go with me, then I have reservations at the Manhattan Hotel in Times Square," He says trailing off.

She raises an eyebrow at him, impressed. "Wow, that's an awful expensive hotel,"

At that, my eyes widen. "Mom!"

She looks to me, "What? I'm impressed!"

Ian bites his lip, trying not to laugh at the two of us. "I've been saving up for this trip, and planning it for a long time Ms. Steele, long before I ever told Lucy about it. I wanted to take her on a nice trip, to the city, where we could go sightseeing, see a show, and stay in a nice hotel, and I wanted to pay for every bit of it. I don't care how expensive it is; I wanted to do this for Lucy, as a way of thanking her for putting up with me for all of these years,"

At that, both my mom and I laugh. My mom then nods her head, "Alright, as long as you promise to take care of my girl, and keep her safe, you can go."

Ian smiles. "Of course,"

While Ian was basking in his victory, I was in a total state of shock at how easy it had been. I knew my mom loved Ian, but I never expected her to accept the idea and let me go to New York for the weekend by myself with just him. Upon hearing her answer, I let out a loud squeal as I jump up and run over to her. Ian instantly flinches, bringing his hands up to cover his ears from my loud squeal as my mom jumps in her seat.

I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her tightly. "Thank you so much mom!" I say leaning down and kissing her cheek, as I continue to squeeze her.

She just laughs as her hand comes to rest on my arms around her neck. "You're welcome baby girl; just promise me one more thing,"

I let go of her and walk back over to where Ian was still sitting. "Anything, what is it?" I ask as I stand behind him, and rest my hand on his shoulders.

Subconsciously, he reaches up and intertwines his right hand with mine, while still looking straight at my mom, waiting for her request.

"Just don't come home pregnant," She says with a laugh.

Both Ian and I laugh at this, "Don't worry, that won't happen," He assures her.

**So, not much happened here, but it's setting things up to happen and get to the main points. Trust me, EVERYTHING I write has a purpose (; Haha but anyway thoughts? Please review! Xoxo**

**Ps; I also might be posting another short today, just because you guys are amazing. Alright, that's all (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, did anyone see the season four mid season finale of PLL the other night? Oh my gosh. I'm still in shock, and don't know what to think. SPOILER I'm like torn about Ezra possibly being A or on the A team. Like part of me likes it because it will add mystery and that will only make him hotter to me, but at the same time I want him and Aria back together sooooo bad and I'm afraid this will only make them farther apart. So I'm torn. **

**And due to this, I'm like throwing myself into my writing to reassure myself that Ian and Lucy aren't Aria and Ezra, and that they still like each other and Ian isn't evil. Lol soo, I'd say you guys will benefit from this whole thing.**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for the love you guys have left on this story so far! I never expected to get so much reviews, views, and love. I simply love you guys, you rock. I had many amazing reviews, but I wanted to address one personally, from Caligirl28**

**First off, I love your review. It made me smile like sooo freaking much! lol **

**I just wanted to assure you, things will be rocky for a while, but I love this couple wayyyy too much. So you don't have anything to worry about. (; I love the idea of daddy Ian, so he will be very hands on eventually. As for the whole Ian's brother loving Lucy thing, you will have to wait and see. It will deffentley be very interesting. I have something I think will be interesting in mind for them, and I'm just hoping you guys won't hate me for it. BUT like I said, I love this couple too much so don't worry, things will work out eventually. I just can't tell you when. (; **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! And I'm sorry about the long Authors note. Enjoy loves, don't forget to review! **

Ian – May 20th, 2013

To say this day had been boring would be a total understatement. See, the entire school took their finals last week, so that teachers and the office staff would have time to calculate seniors' grades and determine whether or not they would be graduating. While seniors had plenty to do, such as tying up loose ends and practicing for graduation, the rest of us were not as lucky. As I said, we had already taken our finals, so we were done, and technically considered seniors, but we had nothing to do. We couldn't skip school, so we basically had to come to school for a week and do nothing. It sounds fun to most people, but I'd rather claw my eyes out. There are only so many movies you can watch, or so many board games you can play before you go crazy.

Luckily, today had flown by. It was now noon, and we were sitting in the cafeteria, at our usual round table at lunch. I sat with Lucy on my right, Troian sat next to her, then Keegan, Josh, then Selena, then Ashley then Tyler, then Sasha and Cody, who was on my left. Everyone was in their own little worlds, talking amongst themselves. Lucy was turned and talking to Troian, since Keegan was paying more attention to his camera than her. Just to annoy Lucy, I would sneak and steal a grape off of her plate every so often. She would smack my hand before turning back to her conversation.

Finally giving up, and growing bored with messing with her, I turn and talk to Cody. Five minutes later I turn to face Lucy when I feel her phone vibrate on the table beside me.

She looks down as she picks it up. She rolls her eyes before sliding her finger across the screen and bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

I watch her for a few minutes while she listens, growing irritated.

"No Stacey, I can't." She pauses for a brief moment. "I already told you I'm going out of town tomorrow night, and I'm going to be gone all weekend." She leans forward and rests her head in her hands, shaking her head slightly while she listened to the older woman on the other side of the line. Finally, she lets out a sigh. "Alright fine, whatever." And with that she hangs up the phone and lays it back on the table.

I watch her with my eyebrows rose, as she turns to face me. "Don't hate me," She says softly.

I knit my eyebrows together. "Baby, I could never hate you," I say taking her hand in mine. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to have to leave a little later tomorrow night,"

Still confused, I just shake my head. "That's fine Luce, just as long as we get to go in general. We weren't going to do anything tomorrow anyway." She smiles to me softly "But what's going on?"

Her smile fades and she rolls her eyes. "That was my boss, turns out one of the waitresses for tomorrow night just quit and she needs me to fill in her for her."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Waitressing huh? Are you sure you can handle that?"

She playfully glares at me, as she smacks me. "Excuse me, but I was a waitress _before_ I became the hostess, and I totally kicked ass,"

I just shake my head, laughing slightly at her. "So what time will you get off?"

"Nine," She bites her bottom lip as she waits for my reply.

"That's not too bad," I say shrugging my shoulders. "I'll take you to work, go get the car ready, and then come back and pick you up and we'll head into the city. No problem,"

"Are you sure? I mean I know this is a damper on the whole thing,"

I shake my head. "No, stop. It isn't Luce; everything is still going to be perfect. Like I said, all we were going to do was stay in; the real fun doesn't start until Friday."

She smiles as she snakes her arm around my neck. "I love you,"

I smile as I lean in to close the gap in between us. "I love you more," We pull away seconds later, when we hear Keegan yelling at us from across the table.

"EXCUSE ME LOVE BIRDS; if you two would stop shoving your tongues down each other's throats, it would be greatly appreciated. People are trying to eat here!"

I turn to him, shooting him daggers for interrupting while Lucy just rolls her eyes; both of our reactions earn a smirk from Keegan, and laughter from the rest of the table.

Lucy quickly leans in and gives me one last peck before turning back to Troian, and picking up on their lost conversation.

Lucy – May 21st, 2013

The next morning I woke up, super early, and super excited. I had to be at work at one, but I was not letting that simple fact ruin my day. I was way too excited, that tonight Ian and I would be heading into the city and spending some quality alone time, all weekend.

I still had about four hours before Ian would pick me up to take me to work, and I still had so much packing to do. I sigh and reluctantly climb out of bed to take a shower.

Once I was done with my shower I slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and set off to work. First, I blow dry my hair and straighten it. Once my hair was pin straight, and styled to perfection, I quickly apply my makeup so that I wouldn't have to do so later. I then begin to collect my things. I quickly stuff my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and make up into the small bag along with my hair brush, ponytails and bobby pins before grabbing both my curling, and flat iron. I didn't know how I would want to do my hair this weekend, so I figured it was best to have both. Once I had everything I then flip off the light and walk into my bed room.

I quickly throw them on my bed before walking over to my closet and pulling out my suitcase. I lay it on the bed and stuff my bathroom and hair stuff into the front zipper before turning back to my closet. I let out a long sigh, as I realize the reason why I hated packing so much, and always put it off until the last possible minute. You have to go through your entire closet and find something for every situation. It was always a huge headache for me.

Knowing I'm not going to get anywhere until I get some coffee in me, I turn and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find my mom standing at the stove cooking, Cody sitting at the table stuffing his face, as usual, and Selena sitting on the kitchen counter, texting away on her phone. "Morning," I say walking over to where Selena was sitting, and reaching into the cabinet beside her head to get a coffee cup.

In response, Selena just simply waves at me, never tearing her eyes away from her phone while Cody manages to mumble "Morning," With his mouth full of pancakes.

My mother instantly whips around. "Cody Allen Steele, you are sixteen years old! You know better than to talk with your mouth full."

He simply rolls his eyes at our mothers over dramatics, the reason she was the best drama teacher out there, while she turns to me, smiling from ear to ear. "Good morning sweetheart, you're up early."

I nod my head as I pour a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I have a lot of stuff to get done before I go into work,"

She looks to me, eyebrows rose, as she continues to flip the pancakes on the stove. "Work? I thought you and Ian were going into the city today for the weekend,"

I swallow my drink and sit the cup down on the counter. "We were, still are." I quickly correct myself. "I was supposed to be off today and all weekend, but one of the waitresses quit the day before yesterday,"

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious," Selena says tearing her eyes away from her phone and looking up to us. Both mom and I turn to look at her. Selena also worked at the same restaurant as me, as a permanent waitress, while I was the hostess, and substitute waitress. "I laughed my butt off; she was so over dramatic, throwing cups and plates. But I didn't know you had to cover her that sucks."

"Yeah it does," I say turning back to my mom. "So, Ian is going to take me to work, get everything together and then pick me up when I get off tonight, and then we will head into the city."

My mom just nods as she flips the last pancake on the plate and turns the stove off. "Alright, well you guys make sure to let me know when you get into the city so I'll stop worrying about you two on the road okay."

I just nod, as she picks the plate up and walks toward the table. Selena follows suit, and jumps down before joining mom and Cody at the table. She takes her place to the left of Cody and takes a pancake.

My mom fixes her plate before turning back to me, to see me refilling my coffee cup already. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to eat?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good. I have to go pack and finish getting ready for work, Ian is picking me up in like two and a half hours and I have nothing done,"

My mom just simply laughs while Selena shakes her head, trying not to laugh. "Alright, well at least eat an apple or something,"

I nod my head and grab an apple from the counter as I walk past before heading upstairs to finish my packing.

I walk into my room and sit the untouched apple down on my nightstand and take another drink of my coffee before sitting it down next to it. I then check my phone, replying to a message from Ian, assuring him I was awake and packing, before turning back to my closet.

An hour and a half later, I had successfully managed to dig through my closet and find an outfit for every situation we could face while in New York. I had an outfit for hanging out at the hotel, sightseeing, late night strolls, two different dresses for the show, and plenty of outfits for dinner. If we were being honest, I probably had too many, but it's better to be prepared than to get all the way there and not have what I needed.

After placing the last item in the suitcase, I close it and zip it up. I smile, feeling a bit accomplished. After moving my suitcase from my bed to my doorway, I run back to my closet and pull out a pair of sweatpants, and one of Ian's old t shirts and stuff them in an oversized bag, with my UGG boots so that I could change after work. After double checking that I had everything I would need for the weekend, I look to my clock on my bedside table and smile. I had ten minutes before Ian would be here to take me to work.

I quickly run into the bathroom and slip into my uniform. I check my makeup and reapply my eyeliner and mascara before pulling my long straight hair into a high ponytail with my bangs up in a bump it. I was looking in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance when I heard the front doorbell ring.

I smile to myself and walk into my room to gather my things. I had just slipped my phone into my pant pocket and grabbed my purse when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I say looking around the room one last time.

My door slowly opens and Ian walks in, a huge smile on his face. "Good morning Luce," He says walking over to me and slipping his arms around my waist.

I giggle as he pulls me into him. I respond by wrapping my arms around his neck. "Good morning handsome,"

He smiles down at me before leaning down and kissing me softly. We pull back just seconds later. "You ready to go?"

At this, my smile falls. "Not really, but the only thing that's getting me through today is knowing I get to spend the _entire_ weekend with you alone, with no interruptions," I say, my hands sliding down his chest to wrap around his waist.

He chuckles slightly as he leans down to kiss me softly once more. He then pulls away and walks over to my bags. "Today will be over before you know it,"

I frown as I watch him throw my change of clothes over his shoulder before grabbing the handle of my suitcase. "I sure hope so,"

"It will," He says, with determination. If only I could think of things in the way he does. "Is this all?" He asks, referring to the bags.

"Yeah," He nods his head and turns to the door. "I'll go put these in the car, you go say goodbye,"

"Alright," I walk over to my bed and grab my purse and my phone looking around my bedroom for the millionth time this morning. I was so paranoid I was going to forget something. Once I had decided I had everything I needed, I walk to the door, flip off the lights and head down the hall to the staircase.

Ian had just walked out the backdoor with my bags when I entered the kitchen.

"Well there she is," My mother says looking up from her checkbook, as she was in the process of sorting through her bills at the kitchen table. "Are you all set?"

I nod my head as I step further in the kitchen. "I am,"

She smiles as she sets the bill down that she was holding, on the table. "So Ian is picking you up from work and your heading straight to the city from there?" She bites her bottom lip as I just nod. "Alright, well make sure to call me when you leave work, and when you arrive in the city. That way I know when to worry, and when to stop."

I smile slightly, at her overprotective motherly-ness. "I will mom,"

This time, she stands up and starts toward me. "I want you to have fun this weekend Lucy Goose, you deserve it."

I smile as her arms come around me and hug me tightly. I simply return the hug, squeezing her back. "I will mom, thank you for letting me go."

She pulls back just as Ian walks back in the door. She smiles to the both of us. "You two have fun, just keep me updated."

Ian nods, and assures her we will as I give her one last hug. When I pull back, Ian quickly hugs her, and then grabs my hand and pulls me out the door to his car.

After we were settled in the car and on our way down the road, Ian reaches over and takes his hand in mine, without taking his eyes off the road.

I simply look to him and smile, even though he wasn't looking back at me. "So," At the start of me breaking our comfortable silence, he glances toward me before looking back to the road. "What are you going to do today?"

He shrugs as he continues to stare at the road. "I don't know, I have to go get the oil changed, but that's about it. I've already got our bags and stuff ready to go." He turns to look at me. "I'll probably hang out with Keegan until you get off."

I raise my eyebrow at him and smirk. "Got to get that one last fix of the infamous bromance before you head into the city for a weekend without him?"

He smirks and looks back to me. "Is it that obvious?"

At that, I roll my eyes as I laugh. He briefly smirks at me before turning his attention back to the road. I take this time to turn back and look out the window.

All too soon we pulled up outside of Applebee's. Ian puts the car in park and turns to look at me. I slowly turn my head that was resting on the back of the head rest, to look at him. "I really don't want to go do this."

He smiles. "Eight hours baby, just eight hours and you and I will be on our way to New York for the weekend." I couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Ok so, I didn't really get the response/reviews I wanted on chapter two, but I don't guess I can really blame you guys. Not much happened in that chapter that was review worthy. BUT in my defense, it was just a filler chapter. It was something that had to be done, and had to be said. But I don't blame you guys. It was all my fault. As for this next chapter, it's basically just comedic genius coming from my mother. She gave me the idea for this and I wanted to explore the whole Ian/Keegan bromance thing. The very next chapter will start all the drama, and when they go to New York! So, enjoy, and review? (: It makes my day!**

Ian – May 21st, 2013

Have you ever attempted to waste eight hours? Yeah, it isn't that easy. It's only been three hours since I had dropped Lucy off, and I had already completed everything I had to do in order to make the trip to New York. I had already got gas, had the oil changed, cleaned out the car, and had it washed, and our suitcases were already in the trunk. There was literately nothing else for me to do, but wait for Lucy to get off of work so we could leave.

After dropping Lucy off at work, I had swung by and picked up Keegan, and he had went with me to do all of these things.

"So now what?" He says looking up from his phone and to me.

I shrug as I stare at the stoplight in front of me, waiting for it to turn from red to green.

"What time does Lucy get off?"

"Nine," I say glancing down at the clock. It was only four o'clock; I still had five hours to kill.

He follows my line of vision to the clock and groans. "That's an awful long time away,"

"I know," just then, the light turns green, and I press down on the gas. "Are you hungry?"

He looks to me, with an evil hint in his eye, and smirks. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

I simply smirk, as I merge over into the other lane to get to the exit I needed. "I believe I am,"

Lucy – May 21st, 2013

I was three hours into my shift, and things were actually going good. It had been so long since I had filled in and actually waitress, so I was a bit nervous, but it was much like riding a bike. Once you get back on, it's like you had never got off.

I was busy cashing my last table's receipt, when Sadie, the hostess for today walked by. "Hey Lucy?" I turn to look at her, and she smiles sympathetically. "There's someone in your section," I give her a look; I was just fixing to leave and go on break, and when I opened my mouth to tell her just that, she beat me to it. "I know, you were fixing to go on break, but these two insisted on sitting in your section, and they would not take no for an answer. Seriously, they wanted YOUR section."

I roll my eyes as I grab my change and push past her. "It's fine, I'll just go later." And with that, I make my way back around the bar. I quickly drop the change off at the respectful table and grab my notepad, before turning around. As soon as I did, I could personally feel my blood pressure rise. I'm going to kill them. Sitting at the table in the far corner of my section was none other than Ian and Keegan.

Ian was laughing, while Keegan was smirking at me. **_Really? Why did they have to do this to me? _**

Once I realized I was doing nothing more than giving them both a hateful look, which was only feeding more and more into them, I quickly wipe the look off of my face and replace it with a smile, before walking over to the two of them.

"What are you two morons doing here?" I ask, resting my hand on Ian's shoulder, I was still smiling, trying to stay as professional as possible. My supervisor was within ear shot.

"Well," Keegan says glancing up at me, and smirking. He could see through my fake smile, and I knew Ian could too. He, unlike Keegan wasn't just giving it back to me, in fact, he was sitting back and laughing as Keegan did all the tormenting. "We were starving, so we decided to grab a bite to eat. Getting to torment you is just a bonus,"

**_Out of all the restaurants in Jersey, and you chose this one. _**I slightly glare at him as flip my notebook open. "What can I get you?" I ask, trying my hardest to stay professional.

Keegan smiles at me before reaching over and taking the menu. He lays it on the table in front of him, and then proceeds to flip through the menu at a super slow pace, all the while humming an extremely annoying tune.

I bite my bottom lip, in attempt to keep my cool when Ian catches my eye. I look at him to find him shaking his head, and struggling to hold in his laughter. He was clearly enjoying the show that Keegan was putting on. I glare at him, causing him to lose his battle and burst out in laughter.

Keegan simply ignores Ian, and keeps looking through the menu. Finally, after five minutes of silence, I speak up in hopes to speed this torturous process. "Anything look interesting to you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looks up to me and shakes his head. "No, not really. I think I'm going to need a few minutes."

In order to keep from going off, I bite the inside of my cheek, and send him a dirty look. He simply smirks and turns back to the menu. I then turn to Ian, eyebrow rose. "Would you like to order?"

He smirks. "No, I think I'll wait on him."

I simply roll my eyes. "Of course, I have other things to do, so when you two pinheads decide to stop being jerks, let me know," And with that, I turn around and walk off.

I was standing in the waitress section, working on my drinks for another order when my supervisor walked up to me. "Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I say sitting the glass down on my tray and picking up another cup to start my next drink. "What's up?"

"Well," She says stepping closer to me, so that the other waitresses couldn't hear her."I couldn't help but over hear your conversation back at the table with the two guys, and I can't say I liked it too much."

I turn to look at her, and struggle to keep my laughs in.

Slightly confused, she raises an eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?"

I just shake my head. "I'm sorry for the way I handled that, but you don't understand. That was my boyfriend and his pain in the ass cousin; they came in and requested to sit in my section just so they can give me hell."

She turns to look back out the door to where Keegan and Ian were sitting. I lean back slightly to see them turned toward me, laughing. Ian smirks, while Keegan gives me an innocent smile and waves at me. I roll my eyes and turn back to my supervisor. "See what I mean?"

She turns back to me and is fighting laughter herself. "I do see,"

I nod as I sit the last cup down on the tray. "Yes, believe me, I would never talk to a customer like that normally, these two are just idiots."

She nods her head, laughing slightly. "I understand, and as far as I'm concerned, I didn't see or hear a thing," She replies with a wink before turning and walking off.

I watch her walk away, and smile to myself. Once I had stopped laughing, I pick the tray up and deliver the drinks before heading back over to Ian and Keegan's table. "And how is it going guys? Are you ready to order?" I ask.

Keegan simply closes his menu and looks up to me. "Yes, we are."

"Ok," I say reaching for my notepad once again. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take water," Ian responds. I simply glance at him, warning him. He doesn't seem to be threatened and only stares back. I roll my eyes before writing it down and turning to Keegan. "And for you?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not really in the mood for anything, thank you though."

I simply look to him, and he raises an eyebrow at me in return. "Seriously? You don't want anything?"

He shakes his head no.

I roll my eyes and turn to walk away. "As you wish,"

"EXTRA ICE IN THAT WATER," I hear Ian shout after me. Instead of replying verbally, because I knew I would lose my job if I did, I simply throw my hand in the air and wave it as a signal of hearing him.

"AND LEMON TOO!" I hear Keegan shout, this time I simply continue walking.

A few minutes later I return to the table and place a glass of water in front of Ian, as well as a container with some lemons in it.

"I wanted the lemon in the water," Ian says looking up to me.

I stare at him for a minute, trying to figure out if he was serious. When he doesn't reply, but raises an eyebrow at me, I lean forward grab a lemon and throw it into the glass.

He looks to me, in shock and I smirk. I then turn to Keegan "Would you like to order now?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'll take a coke."

"That's it?"

He simply nods.

I roll my eyes again and turn to get his drink. After placing the drink in front of him, I turn to tend to my other customers. After about ten minutes, I return to their table. "Are you two going to eat anytime today or are you going to continue to be asses and just sit here hogging up a table?"

Ian looks to Keegan, who just nods and smiles.

Hoping to finally get somewhere, I reach for my notepad. "Okay, what do you want?"

Ian speaks up first. "I want a cheeseburger, well done no cheese, extra onions, no pickles, no ketchup, add mayo, a side of fries, extra crispy, and with no seasoning."

I look to him and raise an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

He nods and I turn to Keegan. "And for you?"

"Hmm," he closes his menu and looks up at me. "I would like the shrimp scampi, with no garlic, a side of steamed vegetables, but no broccoli, and a side of the garlic potatoes also with no garlic,"

I simply look up to him and raise an eyebrow at him. "So you basically want shrimp in melted butter, steamed carrots, and a side of mashed potatoes?"

He simply smiles, and nods his head.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes as I look between the two of them. "Anything else?"

"No, we're good." Ian replies handing me his menu.

I then take Keegan's menu and shoot them a look before walking off to put their order in.

"OH wait a minute," Keegan yells after me.

I stop, but don't turn around. I bite my tongue, and take a deep breath before turning around to face them. "Yes Keegan?"

"Can I get a side of Jack for my coke?"

Instead of even replying, I simply turn on my heel and walk off toward the kitchen, leaving them laughing hysterically behind me.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I managed to get Ian and Keegan's food and deliver it to them. Three trips back to the kitchen later, because apparently we didn't get their food just right, they had finally managed to finish their meal, without me killing them.

Simply not giving them the option for dessert, because it had been over an hour, I print their receipt and take it over to the table. They both look up as I approach the table, and I slam it down in front of Ian. "Here, have a nice day,"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what about desert?" Ian objects.

"Sorry fresh out," I reply, raising an eyebrow at him. I swear, he was going to get hell back for this. I don't think he realized he had to spend a very long weekend alone with me in New York, hundreds of miles away from our family.

"Of everything?" Keegan asks, and I quickly nod my head. "How is that? You can't be out of everything,"

"We are, sorry." I reply, showing no emotion what so ever.

Keegan scoffs as he looks behind me and sees my supervisor walking around. He smirks before raising his hand. "Excuse me, miss."

She looks up and locks eyes with me, seeing the desperation in mine. She discreetly nods before walking over, and putting on her warmest smile. "Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

"Yes, this fine young lady," At that, I look to Keegan, and give him a glare. He smirks at me, and I see Ian shoot him a look as well out of the corner of my eye before he continues on. "Said that you are out everything dessert wise, that simply can't be true right?"

My supervisors face falls from her smile. "I'm sorry sir, but she's telling the truth. We don't have any left in the store,"

"But then how did that guy over there," He points to the waitress carrying a piece of cake to a table. "Get anything?"

She turns to look where he was pointing before back to him. "He ordered the last piece, I'm so sorry sir."

"Well this is just ridiculous, I wanted dessert,"

"Then may I suggest you head on down the road to dairy queen because we simply don't have anything."

For the first time, in all the years I have known Keegan, he was completely speechless. I couldn't help but smile in victory at both him and Ian, as they both looked at us, amazed.

"Have a nice day," My supervisor says, shooting them both a smile before turning to walk away. She discretely winks at me before walking off to talk to another customer.

I bite my bottom lip in order to hold in my laughter. "So, will that be cash or credit?" I ask turning to them and giving them both triumphant smiles.

**Reviews? The more I get, the sooner you get the next chapter, which is where the story takes off and the drama starts! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, first off, I know this isn't the next chapter, and I just want to say I'm sorry about that. BUT this is important! Like SUPER Important, if you want me to continue Us Against The World. (: So, comment with your opinions. **

**I'm adding a new character to my story, and he will be represented by Skylar Astin. (; **

**What are your guys' thoughts or concerns on this? **

**Also, I'm not sure what role he will be playing in the story, so if you have any ideas about what you want to see him as, let me know. **

**But he IS joining the characters and cast, so I just need somewhere to place him, I just don't know where. **

**And again, I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter, and if you're still reading here, I thank you for that. Thank you guys so much for your support and be looking for the next chapter within a few days. (; **

**Xoxo, Sara**

**Update; I have decided Skylar's storyline. I know, I'm fast. (; I take pride in it lol. But anyways! His character bio has been updated in chapter One, but just in case you don't feel like going back, you read it below. Let me know what you guys think of my little addition!**

**Skylar Astin as Skylar Reynolds**

Skylar is eighteen years old, and is currently a senior in high school.

Growing up, Skylar was an only child until the age of fifteen. His parents split up when he was only twelve, and his dad remarried not long after. Three years later, his baby sister Addison was born, and she means the world to him. He lives with his mom, who has started to date again, and the only time he goes to his dad is to see his baby sister. He and his father don't really get along, but he puts up with him for her.

He is very smart, and maintains the perfect GPA. He's often referred to as a nerd, but he doesn't take offense to it. He doesn't mind. He knows who he is, and he has great friends so he's okay with that.

He is a very large part in the drama department as well, and has starred in many school productions. He has never had any major roles, but that's fine with him, as long as he has a role he's okay. He enjoys acting because it gives him a escape from his everyday life. He loves throwing himself into different characters and just forgetting about everything, even if it is just for a little while.

Skylar has met Lucy, and actually knows her pretty well. They were biology partners their sophomore year. He thought she was super sweet, and they still talk in passing. He has been nursing a major crush on her ever since, and he can't help but act stupid around her. He knows he doesn't stand a chance, seeing as how she's been in such a serious relationship for as long as he has known her, but there is a part of him that can't help but hope that one day, he would get a chance. Who knows, maybe fate will be on his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four**

**Hey guys! So, how is everyone? **

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! (: I hope you guys enjoy! This is where the drama starts (; Oh, and in case you didn't hear, I added a new character to this story. You can check out said character's bio in chapter one or five, both have been updated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, please review! (: **

Lucy – May 21st, 2013

"What the hell was that all about?" I say climbing into Ian's waiting car. I shut the door behind me and turn to look at him.

As soon as I turn to look at him, he burst into laughter.

"You're such a jerk." I reply turning to face forward.

Eventually he calms down. "I'm sorry okay? It was Keegan's idea,"

"And yet you went a long with it." I reply turning to look at him.

He smiles apologetically at me. "I'm sorry Luce, I really am. I promise from now on I will never, ever listen to any idiotic ideas that Keegan has."

I just stare at him for a moment, my eyebrow rose. "Okay, sure."

He rolls his eyes at me, playfully before reaching in the backseat and grabbing my bag with my change of clothes. He hands it to me, and I start to dig through it as he pulls the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

A few short minutes, and a few not so subtle looks and whistles from Ian, later I had managed to successfully change from my work uniform into my sweats. Once I throw my bag back into the backseat I turn to him, to find him looking back and forth between me and the road, and smirking. "What?"

He chuckles and shakes his head before turning back to the road. "Nothing, I'm just enjoying the show."

I turn to look at him and give him a look. I then roll my eyes before smacking his arm, causing him to burst out in laughter. "You are such a perv."

He glances over at me out of the corner of his eye and gives me that adorable half smirk. "Guilty as charged,"

I once again roll my eyes before reaching down and pulling my phone out of my purse. I quickly send a message to my mom letting her know that we were on our way into the city before leaning back into my seat.

Once I was settled Ian reaches over and intertwines his right hand with my left, and rests it on the center consol.

I smile over to him and lean up to kiss his cheek. He flashes me a grin and turns to focus his attention back on the road while I turn back to sit back in my seat. We stay silent for the entire ride, not feeling a need to speak; we were just comfortable with being together.

About forty five minutes, we had finally arrived in New York. It was normally about a twenty five minute drive, thirty at the most, but we had come into a bit of traffic, which slowed us down drastically. Ian quickly parks the car before jumping out and grabbing our bags and everything we would need before we walk down the crowded sidewalk to our hotel.

Once we reach the hotel, we walk in and I take in the amazing décor. I walk through the lobby behind Ian while looking around in amazement; the lobby was so beautiful, that I couldn't wait to see the rest of the hotel. Ian sits our bags down near the desk before approaching it.

"Hello," The chirpy brunette behind the counter says as soon as Ian approaches. "Welcome to the Manhattan Hotel here in Times Square! Do you have a reservation with us?" She asks, smiling. _She's a little too chipper for my taste_, I decided as I walked up and stood beside Ian, _nobody was that happy all the time_**. **

Without even looking to me Ian reaches out and wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. I smile to myself and wrap my arm around his torso, and lean my head on his shoulder, sleepily as he gives the woman our information. "Yes, it's under Griffin,"

"Just one moment," She replies typing away on her computer. Ian turns his head to me and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead before turning back to the woman. "Yes, Mr. Griffin I have you down for a king sized room overlooking Broadway for the next three nights,"

Ian just nods his head and slides his card toward her without saying a word. She quickly types in the rest of his information before returning his card back to him. He quickly slides it back in his wallet and then hands his wallet to me, knowing we had a better chance of him not losing it if I had it. I take it from him and slip it into my purse, as the woman hands two room keys to us. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Griffin enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Ian says flashing a grin toward her before turning and leading me toward the elevator, the bellhop following along behind us with our bags.

"She thinks we're married," I say with a huge smile on my face as I snuggle my face further into his shoulder as he walks us down the hall.

"Ehh let her think what she will." He says leading me onto the elevator. Once we were all inside, he reaches forward and pushes the button for the tenth floor. "Besides, it's not like we won't be one day," He says leaning down and whispering in my ear. My only response was the shivering from the chill that was sent down my spine.

Ian looks to me, giving me a knowing smirk just as the elevator dings and the doors shoot open. He moves his hand to the small of my back and leads me off of the elevator and down the hall to our room.

Once we were inside the room, I part ways with Ian to look over the luxurious space as he takes our bags from the bellhop and moves them to our room.

I quickly take in the place that we will be spending the next few days in, in awe. It was absolutely beautiful, and just downright amazing. There was a bedroom with a king sized bed, a seating room, a huge bathroom, and even a mini kitchen area stocked with a mini fridge, a sink and a coffee pot. _These people know what they're doing._

I make my way through out of the mini kitchenette and back into the seating room. I could hear Ian still shuffling around in the bedroom so I padded my way across the room to the double glass pane doors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. I easily push the doors open and step out onto the balcony.

I smile to myself, taking in all the scenery. Our room was over looking Broadway, so you could see the theatres, along with many different buildings. The lights were bright, and the world continued on down below, despite the lateness of the hour. I loved every minute of it, and I couldn't wait to move here permentaly to attend Julliard.

I gasp, and jump slightly when I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist, but quickly calm down knowing it was Ian.

He leans down, his arms still around my waist, and rests his chin on my shoulder. "So, what's the verdict?" he asks, pulling me back into him and hugging me tightly.

I smile as I allow myself to snuggle back into his embrace, and my hands come to rest on top of his arms around me. "This is truly amazing Ian, I love it. The hotel is perfect, it has the most amazing view" I quickly shuffle around in his arms so that I was facing him. I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck while his arms around my waist tighten. "And the best part is, I get to enjoy all of this while spending the entire weekend alone with you. I couldn't have asked for a better anniversary present, thank you so much Shmian."

He smiles as he leans down and kisses me, leaving me breathless as usual. "You're more than welcome baby," He smiles down at me. "So are you ready for bed? We have a busy day tomorrow."

All I could do was nod, as a yawn escaped my lips. Today had been exhausting, and I was more than ready to crawl in bed and snuggle with my boyfriend. Plus, the sooner we got to bed, the sooner we could get started on everything he had planned for us to do this weekend.

Ian chuckles as he turns and leads me into the hotel room. He pulls me into our room, and we quickly change into our pajamas. We no more than crawl in bed, and snuggle into each other's arms before we were out.

The next morning I was stirred from my peaceful slumber by the sound of Ian's voice, along with the most amazing aroma of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee.

I allow myself to fully wake up and for my eyes to flutter open. I reach up and rub the sleep from my eyes as I push myself up in the amazing memory foam mattress. I smile, when I see Ian walking toward me in a pair of black basketball shorts, and white t-shirt, and carrying a big cup of steaming coffee. His hair was still a mess, and his eyes were still slightly puffy, giving away that he hadn't been awake too long.

He smiles and hands me the cup, to which I gratefully take, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He smiles at me goofily as I lower the coffee cup from my lips and reach over to sit it on the bedside table.

"Good morning baby," He says leaning in and kissing me. "How did you sleep?"

I smile as I stretch. "I slept like a baby, how about you?"

He smiles. "Same here," He says leaning and kissing me once more. "Are you hungry?" He asks standing up and walking back over to where he had left our food. As soon as he asked, my stomach growled, and we both laughed. "I take that as a yes," He says winking at me, causing me to blush.

He carries the tray over to the bed, and sits down beside me. Once he was comfortable he moves the tray so that we could both easily reach it. "Oh, and these are for you," He says grabbing the bouquet of red roses that was resting on the tray also. "Happy anniversary Luce,"

I take them from him and smile up at him. "Happy anniversary Ian, thank you so much baby," I quickly lean in and kiss him. "I love them, but I love you more."

He smiles, kissing me once more. "I love you too," He continues to kiss me before finally pulling away. "Alright Lucy Goose, eat up. We have a big day ahead of us."

An hour later, we had finished eating, showered, and were ready to go about our day. We set out from the hotel, arm in arm and started toward the ABC studios. It was only seven a.m. and we were on our way to see GMA, as we were both major fans of the morning news show.

After about five minutes of walking, we arrive, and gather around in the large group of audience members that stand outside the studios. Ian moves us closer to the front, so that I could see, with being the short person I am, and he moves to stand behind me. I smile and lean back into his embrace as his arms go around my waist.

The show was amazing, as cheesy as that sounds. We got to see the entire cast, in one of their segments that took place outside. I even got to shake hands and get a picture with Sam Champion, the weather man on the show, and I even got to meet and talk to Robin Roberts, one of the two main hosts of the show, for a few minutes while they were on commercial.

After the show was over, Ian and I set off just walking around Times Square, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city. We continued to walk until we ended up in Times Square.

Not willing to pass up the opportunity, Ian quickly pulls me into an old bookstore just across the street, and we both set off to find a book to read while in the park. After forty five minutes of searching Ian settles on The Great Gatsby while I settle on Jane Austin. Completely happy with our choices, we make our way to the register, where we purchase our books and two large coffees.

After making our purchases we once more intertwine our hands and make our way across the street to Central Park. Once inside, we find a huge shady tree and settle down. Ian sits down first, leaning back against the tree, and I move to sit in between his legs so that I could lean back on to him.

We spent the next couple hours like this, reading, drinking coffee, talking and just relaxing. I was having such an amazing time, doing something so simple, that I didn't want it to end, but I was also excited for the show tonight. I couldn't wait to move to New York after graduation with Ian, so that we could do this kind of thing all the time.

We stay like this for as long as we can, neither of us wanting to ruin this amazing moment, but we both know we had to get a move on. The show started in just two and a half hours, and we still had to go back to the hotel, shower, and get ready.

Reluctantly, I stand up and hold my hand out to help Ian up. He smiles up at me before taking my hand and allowing me to help him up. We move to throw our coffee cups away and stash our books into my purse before he wraps his left arm around my shoulders. I smile and wrap my right around his waist and we head off toward our hotel.

Two hours later, I walk out of the bathroom in a black dress that fell to about mid thigh. The upper half of the dress, along with the long sleeves was black sheer lace, while the rest was just simple black material. With the dress, I had paired a pair of bright blue open toe pumps. My hair was down and curled to perfection while my eye makeup was done to match the dress, so dark and smoky.

Upon walking into the bedroom, I was greeted with lovely sight of my lovely boyfriend. Ian was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a blue button down shirt, and a black dress jacket, minus a tie. He was freshly shaved, and his hair was styled to perfection with not one hair out of place.

I clear my throat and his head shoots up away from his phone that he was texting away on, from his spot on the bed. Upon seeing me, his eyes widen and I smirk. "So, how do I look?" I ask, twirling around in a circle.

Within an instant he had jumped up and was standing in front of me. His arms were around my waist and he had me pulled into him.

I smile up to him and couldn't help but notice how his blue shirt made his eyes pop, and appear to be even more gorgeous than they already were.

"You look amazing baby," He says leaning down and kissing me slightly.

I pull away and smile up at him. "Thank you babe," I reach up and adjust the collar of his shirt. "You don't look so bad yourself there handsome,"

He smiles as my hands move down his chest to wrap around his torso. "Are you ready to go?" he asks smiling down to me.

I quickly reply with a nod. "Lead the way Mr. Griffin,"

We arrive at the theatre ten minutes later, and were instantly shuffled inside, and to our seats, which were amazing I might add. We were only three rows away from the stage, and I was in total awe, from not only being so close, but because we were going to see my favorite show _Chicago_.

As soon as the show was over, Ian led me outside the theatre and down the street to Sushi Zen, which he had made a reservation for weeks ago, knowing how much I loved Sushi. We were seated at our table right away and spent the next hour eating different kinds of Sushi, talking, flirting, and just simply enjoying being together.

After enjoying our meal, we headed back to the hotel, but took our time. We slowly strolled through Times Square, hand in hand, just looking around and enjoying the hectic night life that was New York.

Finally, we reached our hotel and were back in our room. As soon as the hotel door shut I lean down and start to remove my shoes, with one hand propped up on the wall for support. I loved heels, and wore them often, but my feet were killing me.

Once I had them off, I throw them in the corner and follow Ian into the bedroom. I walk to my side of the bed and check my phone, replying to a message from my mom and Selena before turning back to him.

I watch him as he kicks his shoes off near his suitcase, before removing his suit jacket and laying it on the back of the chair in the far corner of the bed. Once he was settled, he turns to me and walks to stand in front of me.

His hands automatically come to a rest on my hips, pulling me into him, and mine go around his neck. He smiles down at me. "So, did you like the show?"

A huge smile spreads across my face. "Like it? I loved it, thank you so much Ian. Seriously, I don't know how I'm going repay you for everything you have done for me this weekend,"

He laughs, slightly shaking his head at me. "Shh" he says leaning in and kissing me with as much passion as he could. We both pull back breathless a few minutes later "You talk way too much," He whispers, his lips still on mine.

Instead of replying, I simply dive back in and kiss him with everything in me. Catching on, Ian deepens the kiss and eases me back onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I wasn't originally going to even post this, considering I posted the last chapter I think at least over a week ago, and only got one review. It kind of discouraged me. I had just about given up when I finally got another review yesterday, for a whooping two for this past chapter. **

**Honestly, I'm not trying to sound mean, but two reviews aren't worth it to keep updating. So here's the deal, I'm going to be nice, because I understand people are busy, and life happens and they may not get to read, but I'm also going to make you a deal. **

**I'm posting this chapter, and it's going to be the tester chapter. If I get good reviews on it, I'll continue to post the rest of the story, if not, and then I'll stop. Deal? I mean if you guys don't feel this story anymore, then there's no sense in uploading it. So, it's up to you guys, if you want more, review. Hell, tell your friends to read and have them review; I don't care what you have to do. That being said; if I don't get any reviews, then I simply won't upload anymore. I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm honestly not. But I have a busy life; I work and am currently in college, working toward a degree in Nursing. Yes I write, but I don't have as much time as I used to, but I make it work because I wanted to share with you guys. So, please just let me know.**

**Oh and one more thing, if you guys don't like this story, please KINDLY tell me why. Tell me if there is something I'm doing that is just upsetting you or pissing you off. But please, do it nicely. That's all I ask. Thank you guys, have an amazing night. 3**

**Oh, and a special thank you to LuvEzriaLucian & Hope Fitz for being the two to review. It means the world to me that you two took the time out to read and review. This chapter is for you two (:**

Chapter Five

Ian – May 23rd, 2013

I had been lying in bed, just watching Lucy sleep for the last hour. Yes, I know that sounds super creepy, but it's not. I've always enjoyed watching her sleep, she just looks so peaceful, and I know that's the only time she can manage to be free from her crazy hectic life.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Lucy started to stir. She wasn't fully awake yet, and I smile as I watch her stretch, before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes instantly lock with mine, and a huge smile spreads across her face. "Morning,"

I smile back down at her. "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?"

"Mmm, I slept like a baby. I wish my bed was this comfortable," She says reaching up and stretching.

I continue to smile at her as I watch her. Finally, she turns back to me, still smiling.

"So," I say slowly sitting up, she follows suit and sits down beside me. "Are you hungry? I figured we could eat before we got going today,"

She nods, reaching over to grab her phone off the nightstand. "Sure,"

"Alright," I say climbing out of bed and across the room to get the menu for room service. "I'll call and order something,"

She sits her phone back down on the nightstand before climbing out of bed also. "Okay, do you care if I get a quick shower while you do that?"

I shake my head as I sit back down on the bed and pick up the phone. "No, go ahead." I say dialing the number.

"Thanks baby," She says running over to me and kissing me softly before turning and heading for the bathroom.

An hour later, we had ate our breakfast, and we were both ready to go. After making sure we had everything we needed, we headed out hand in hand into the city. An hour, and a subway ride later, we were standing in line, waiting to load onto the ferry that would take us across the bay to Liberty Island.

I was standing behind Lucy in the line, but she was turned around facing me. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and her head was buried in my chest. She was excited to be going to the Statue of Liberty, it was all she could talk about all morning, but she was also freaking out. She wasn't a big fan of water, especially water that she couldn't see her feet in. She was especially freaking out about having to go out, even in the little bay.

I had my arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly to me. Occasionally I would lean down and whisper something comforting in her ear, and kiss her forehead, but there was no use. She already had her mind made up.

"Baby do you want to go back to the hotel? We don't have to do this you know," I whisper into her ear before placing a kiss on the side of her head.

She shakes her head no, without ever moving from her position. "No, I'm okay." She says, but due to her face being buried in my chest, it came out muffled.

I chuckle slightly. "Are you sure Luce? This our last chance,"

Instantly, her head snaps up and she sees the line moving in front of us, signaling it was time to load the ferry. She looks back to me with wide eyes.

"We don't have to do this; we can back to the hotel." I say following her gaze back to the moving line in front of us.

She automatically shakes her head. "No, I want to do this, just" She turns back to me, and I could tell how scared she was at that moment. "Just don't let anything happen to me," She says looking up until our eyes were locked.

"Of course not," I reply automatically, and I feel her relax slightly. "I would never let anything happen to you Luce,"

She smiles at me gratefully before pulling me toward the ferry.

Five minutes later we were loaded and ready to go. Lucy was standing in front of me once more, in the same position that she was moments before. I could tell she was trying to focus on anything but the fact that we were now moving on the water.

"Luce," I say leaning down so I could whisper in her ear again. "You're fine, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, please relax."

I lean back up and plant a kiss on her forehead, and shortly after, she slowly pulls back so that she was looking up at me.

I look down to her and smile. "Hey gorgeous, it's about time you show your face,"

This causes her to smile. "You're such a dork."

"I know, but I'm your dork." I say, causing her to burst out in laughter. The sound of it just made my smile grow. I loved her laugh; it was honestly the best sound in the world. Yeah, I think it's safe to say, I have it pretty bad.

She rolls her eyes playfully as she laughs. Finally, she calms down and smiles up at me. "Seriously Ian, thank you. You're amazing. I love you,"

"I love you too baby," I say leaning down and kissing her.

When we pull back a few moments later, we turn around to find a random older lady, who had been sitting on the stool next to where we stood, smiling up at us.

I smile politely as well as Lucy does, before she speaks up.

"I'm sorry," The older lady starts, causing both Lucy and I to look at her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, or intrude on your moment, but I just wanted to tell you two that you are probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. Seriously, you two are adorable. And you," She says pointing to me. I raise an eyebrow, confused, and Lucy looks to me and smirks, but the lady doesn't notice. "You're so sweet. What you just did for her was amazing. You don't see many young men like you these days," She turns to Lucy now. "You're lucky sweetheart; keep him and don't let him go."

At this, Lucy turns to look up at me, and she tightens her grip around my waist. "Don't worry, I don't plan to."

All I could do was smile down at her, and before I knew it, she was crashing her lips to mine. I smile into the kiss and snake my arm around her waist, pulling her against me completely. Just as I go to deepen the kiss, the old lady starts again.

"Oh you two are just too cute." Lucy and I both stop mid kiss and pull away, laughing.

Later that night, we had finally made it back from our trip to the Statue of Liberty. We had a great time, well after we got off the ferry anyway. We spent the day at the Statue of Liberty, and enjoyed seeing it for the first time, together. We even got our picture made in front of it, by the same old lady that had talked to us on the ferry.

Getting back on the ferry on the way back, Lucy seemed to be a lot more at ease. After we got off, we headed straight back to the hotel, where we are now getting ready to head out for dinner.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lucy walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a flowy white tank top. Her hair was curled to perfection and she looked truly beautiful.

I look down to my own outfit, which consisted of a pair of dark wash jeans, and a simple untucked white button down shirt. I chuckle and look back up to her. She seems to catch on and starts laughing as well. "How do we always do this?" I ask, motioning between the two of us.

She shrugs as she walks toward me. She was still laughing. "I don't know, I guess great minds just think alike."

"Mmhm, that's it." I say leaning down and kissing her.

She smiles and allows me to pull her into me as I continue to kiss her. I had just moved to deepen the kiss when she places her hand on my chest and pushes me back. "Ian, we have somewhere to be."

I groan as I step back. "Alright, alright. Let's go," I quickly move to gather my stuff while Lucy grabs her purse before we head toward the door.

We make our way down the busy sidewalk until we reach Palm's Steakhouse. I had only been there a few times, but I had loved it. Lucy and I had talked about it in the past and she mentioned she had never been, so I decided what better time for her to try it, than when we were in the city.

It was pretty packed, which was to be expected on a Saturday night, but we quickly got seated and ordered. We spent the next hour and a half talking, eating and enjoying being in each other's company.

After dinner we were walking hand in hand down the crowded sidewalk when suddenly, I stop.

Lucy automatically comes to a halt and turns to look at me, confused. "Ian what are you doing? The hotel is still down the road," She trials off when she follows my gaze. Instantly, her eyes light up.

"What do you say Luce, in the mood for a frozen hot chocolate?" I ask nodding to the building in front of us, Serendipity.

She nods eagerly; Serendipity has been her number one favorite movie for as long as I have known her. She and I have always talked about coming here, but we had never had the chance. "Are you kidding?" She practically shouts, and grabs my hand. "Let's go!" She says pulling me toward the door.

I give in, and allow her to pull me inside, laughing.

A couple of hours later, we had finally made our way back to our hotel. As soon as we entered the room Lucy automatically made her way to her suitcase and changed into her pajamas. Too tired from today's events to give her any crap, I do the same thing and we soon meet at the bed.

We quickly crawl in and she moves to lay with her head on my chest and her arm around my torso while my arm comes around her shoulders and holds her to me. We were both lying in silence. I was pretty sure Lucy was already asleep, and I was half way there myself, when she spoke up.

"I really don't want to go home. These last three days have been so amazing," She says turning to look up at me, with her head still rested on my chest.

I move my hand up and down her back as I look down at her. "Neither do I,"

She frowns at me for a minute before a small smile spreads across her lips. "Well, there is a bright side here,"

"There is?" I ask confused. I wasn't seeing it clearly; I wanted to stay here with her forever.

She nods. "Yeah, in just a little over a year from now, we will be attending Julliard, together, and far, far away from our families. It'll be just the two of us."

At her words, all I could do was smile. It seemed so perfect. "I can't wait,"

She smiles as she leans up to kiss me. She pauses, her lips just inches from mine. "Me either," She whispers before leaning in and closing the distance between us.

**Review? Remember; it's up to you guys! Thanks, xoxo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I have decided, after the amazing reviews I got, that I will continue this story. Now, I will only update when I get a good amount of reviews, so the speed I update is up to you guys! (: Enjoyy and review?**

**Chapter Six**

Lucy – July 4th, 2013

I was so rudely awoken from my peaceful slumber when I felt the sudden urge that I was going to be sick.

Quickly I throw the covers off of me and onto my best friend Troian, who had spent the night last night, and run straight into my bathroom. As soon as I reach the towel I lean down just in time and empty all of the contents of my stomach. Having not felt too good yesterday, it didn't consist of much to start with.

As soon as I was sure I was finished, I push myself up and look in the mirror. I slightly grimace at my reflection. I turn the sink on and automatically begin to wash my face, hoping to get rid of the tear marks that had come because I hated throwing up. From there, I brush my teeth and use a bit of mouthwash. After I spit it out, I quickly pull my wavy hair up into a messy bun before turning the light off and walking back into my bed.

I make my way over to the bed and crawl back in, snuggling under the cover, hoping to get a little more sleep before I start this day. But, Troian had other plans.

She turns her head to look at me, from where she had been staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were only half open, and it was clear I had woken her up when I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. "I thought you were over this stupid stomach bug," She says softly.

I sigh at that. "So did I, but apparently not." I say with a grimace.

She gives me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry hun, hopefully it'll pass soon and you'll be back to the same ole' Lucy."

"I sure hope so," I mumble before snuggling further under the covers and drifting back off to sleep.

Later that day, once Troian and I had caught up on some more sleep, and had actually woken at a normal hour, we quickly got ready and headed next door to Ian's house for his family's annual Fourth of July cookout.

Ian's parents threw this cookout every year for all of their family and friends. Our entire group, I, Selena, Sasha, Ashley, Troian, Cody, Tyler, and Keegan were always invited as we were all close to Josh and Ian.

Usually, I love going to the Griffin's for their cookout, but today I just wasn't feeling it. I still hadn't recovered from this morning, I even woke up two more times after that and got sick. I just didn't feel up to sitting around and pretending to be happy all day when I was really miserable.

All of my friends were in the pool, Ian included, while the grownups sat around and talked and Ian's dad grilled. I was sitting on one of the poolside chairs, just staring off in space when I heard a voice behind me.

"Lucy goose, what's wrong with you?"

I turn around to see Josh standing behind me. He smiles at me before walking around and sitting in the chair next to me.

"You're not acting like yourself, what's up?"

I shrug. "It's nothing; I'm just not feeling all that well today."

He gives me a look. "It's not just nothing, no offense but you look like crap."

I turn to him, with my jaw hung open, which causes him to laugh. "Gee thanks jerk-face!"

He tries to calm down, but his laughter only gets worse. "I – I'm sorry Luce," He says in between laughs. "I really am, but you just don't look good. What's wrong with you?"

I roll my eyes and shrug again. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He suddenly gets serious. "Seriously Luce,"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I am serious Josh; it'll pass in a few days. Now, go swim with everyone else,"

"No," He says pointly. "I'm not going in without you. I'm not leaving you up here alone."

I roll my eyes at him before turning back to the pool where everyone else was still playing. "Yeah, well Ian tried that already and it didn't work, so what makes you think you can get away with it?"

Just about that time, Ian walks up running his towel over his wet hair. "Lucy," He says as he moves to sit on the end of my pool chair.

"No Ian," I start as his hand comes to rest on my knee. "I already told you," I shoot him a look then turn to Josh and shoot him the same look "the both of you that I don't feel good, I don't want to go swimming."

At this, Josh rolls his eyes and stands up to walk away. Ian watches him as he walks toward the pool, pulls off his shirt and jumps in before turning to look at me. "Lucy what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing Ian, I just don't feel –"

"You don't feel good," He says cutting me off. "Yeah I know, I got that the first ten million times you responded with that answer, but what is wrong Luce? I can't help you if you don't let me in on what's going on."

I simply shrug. "I don't know, I'm just nauseous, and it's getting on my nerves because any sudden movements I make I get super sick. There's not much you can do, I just have to wait it out,"

He gives me a look, and I could tell that he was battling with himself, but he eventually gives in and sighs. "Alright, let me sit with you." He moves us around so that he was sitting with his back to the chair and I was sitting in front of him in between his legs. I close my eyes and lean back into his embrace. Within minutes of him rubbing soothing circles on my stomach, I was out.

Lucy – August 12th, 2013

"Ugh, come on!" I shout falling back onto my bed and fighting with the zipper on my jeans. "Why won't you freaking zip?!" I shout out into the empty bedroom. The only other soul in this room was our family yorkie Olivia. She simply looks up at me, gives me a weird look and lays her head back down on the bed.

Finally, I manage to get them zipped up all the way and jump up. "AHA!" I shout once again to no one in particular. I quickly pull on my shirt and then turn to look in my floor length mirror at my reflection. First day of senior year, everything had to be perfect.

I was still standing sideways and staring at my reflection when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in," I shout, knowing it was Ian.

I turn my head just as the door swings open and in enters Ian. He smiles as he makes his way over to me. "Good morning gorgeous, how are you today?" He asks leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I turn to look back in the mirror and grimace. "I've been better."

At that, he turns me so that he could look me in the eyes. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

I shrug. "I don't know, I'm just like so bloated that my pants are way too tight and uncomfortable, and I'm just miserable."

He gives me a sympathetic smile. "Then wear something else,"

I shake my head. "I can't, I've already tried everything. I don't feel good in anything I've tried on."

He reaches down and takes my face in his hands. "I think you look beautiful no matter what,"

For the first time that morning, I smile a real, genuine smile.

First day of senior year wasn't all everyone had cracked it up to be. It was the same thing as every other day of school, shuffling around to find your classes, long lines in the cafeteria, and tons of homework already. It was far from different, or special.

The only thing that got me through the long torturous day, that was already crappy because I didn't feel well, was knowing auditions for this year's school production was afterwards. I was excited, because it was the first time the drama department was getting back together since last year. I had missed acting, it was always an escape, and I enjoyed it more than anything. I couldn't wait to get into this year's show.

After the final bell, I stuff my bag into my locker and shut it just as Ian walks up to me. He leans down and kisses me sweetly as he intertwines our hands. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," I say smiling up at him. "Bring it on,"

He smiles and drags me across the school to the auditorium where the drama department hosts all their performances. When we walked in, the room was filled. The entire drama department sat in the first couple of roles, and then people who weren't apart of the department, but were still trying out were sitting a couple roles back. My mom was on stage, talking to a few people who work props and different things like that.

Ian lets go of my hand and walks over to a few people to talk to, while I meet my mom at the end of the stairs that lead to the stage, since she was on her way down. "Hey momma,"

"Hey honey," She says reaching out and wrapping her arms around my shoulder as she steps off the final step. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks as we make our way over to where she would sit along with the other drama sponsors, who would make the final decisions on casting.

"Not really," I mumble.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you still can tell you don't feel good," She starts.

"No!" I shout automatically. "I am NOT giving this up just because I have some stupid little bug. Mom you know how much I've missed this,"

"I know," She starts as she turns to look around. "Ok, well let's get this show on the road then if you're still in it,"

"I am," I assure her.

"Ok, good lucky honey." She says kissing my cheek before walking off and on stage. I turn and walk over to where Ian was sitting, and sit down in seat next to him. He automatically reaches over and intertwines our hands as we turn to face the stage.

An hour later, we were still sitting in the auditorium. This year's show was Pitch Perfect, as selected by yours truly, when my mom had asked for suggestions. Ian and I were auditioning for Jesse and Beca, seeing as how they were the two main characters in the story. For the audition everyone had been paired up prior to today, with a partner of the opposite sex, seeing as how we were doing the fight scene outside the prison for our auditions. Of course Ian and I were paired together, and we had just finished our group audition. We had done pretty well, but there were still a few other groups that had to go.

We walk back and sit down in our original seats, and wait. After everyone was done with their group auditions then we all have to do a solo audition where we performed one of the songs from the movie.

After we sit down, Ian turns to talk to Cody, who was sitting on the other side of him, while I turn back to the stage where my mom was talking to someone. They seemed to be arguing and I knitted my eyebrows confused together. Without saying a word, I get up and walk over to the end of the stage.

A smile spreads across my face when I see Skylar, who had been my sophomore year biology partner, was the one talking to my mother. "What's going on?" I ask, causing them both to snap their heads toward me.

Skylar smiles to me and I return it before my mother turns to me, looking exhausted. "Skylar's partner didn't show up, so he has nobody to audition with."

"I'll do it," I say almost automatically. Both my mother and Skylar turn to look at me, confused and I can't say I didn't blame them. I wasn't sure why I had said it, it was so unlike me, but the answer had just come out before I realized what I was doing.

"What?" He asks, obviously just as amazed as I was in myself.

"I'll audition with him," My mother raises an eyebrow at me, as if asking what I was doing but I shrug. "It's not fair that he didn't get a chance to audition for the role he wanted just because his partner bailed on him. Come on mom,"

She looks back and forth between Skylar and I before turning to look out in the crowd, to who I was assuming, was Ian, but I didn't turn to confirm it. While she continued on with her silent battle, I glance to Skylar to see him staring and smiling at me. I give him a quick smile before turning back to my mom. Just then, she sighs and begins to walk to the staircase. "Alright, go for it."

I smile and head toward the stairs, passing her on my way up and give her a smile. "Thanks mom,"

She just nods before turning around and walking back to her seat.

We quickly got in character and took our positions before we were given the signal to start when we wanted to.

I turn to Skylar and raise an eyebrow, asking if he was ready to go. He simply smirks and nods. I nod back and start to walk toward him.

_"__Hey Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" he says walking toward me and meeting me half way. _

_"__Hey, you know you all you have to say is hey million dollar baby, you don't have to reference the specific actress," I say giving his shoulder a slight nudge. _

_He shoots me a look as we begin to walk down the walkway. "Damn, prison changed you." _

_I laugh slightly "Thanks for bailing me out," _

_The smile slowly disappears from his face as he comes to a stop in the middle of the walk way. "Oh, I didn't," He trails off looking behind me. _

_I give him a confused look before turning around to see what had caught his sight. My eyes widen and I snap back toward him. "You called my dad?" I shriek. _

_He gives me a sympathetic look. "Look, I'm sorry, but they were putting you in hand cuffs, it looked kinda serious. I didn't know what else to do." _

_"__That doesn't mean you call my dad!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis. _

_"__Who else was I going to call?" He shouts back, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here!" _

_"__I didn't ask you to be!" _

_At that, he looked taken back, like he didn't know what to say. "I was just trying to help." He says almost in a whisper. _

_"__I don't need your help!" I shout glaring at him. "You're not my boyfriend!" And with that, I turn around and stomp off toward my father, who was staring me down. As I was walking away, I could clearly hear the hatred in his voice as he spoke. _

_"__Got it," _

"And cut," I hear my mother shout and I pause in my steps to turn and look at Skylar. He smiles at me as everyone in the auditorium jumps up, cheering and applauding.

I return the smile as he approaches me. "Thank you Lucy, really. This means a lot to me that you would do this for me, with Ian and all."

I shake my head, cutting him off. "Don't worry about him; I'm glad I could help you out. You're really talented, and you should have a chance to show that off."

He just smiles as he reaches out and pulls me in for a hug. I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and allow myself to hug him back. I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into him and enjoy it.

After coming to my senses, I step back and pull from the embrace. "Thanks again," He says stepping back also.

I smile to him. "Again Skylar, it's no problem." He quickly winks at me before turning and walking off stage. I bite my bottom lip, feeling myself blush at the simple, action. Quickly trying to move past it, I turn to look out in the crowd. By now, they had all settled down, and were talking amongst themselves. My mom was still talking to the other sponsors and Ian; he was glaring a hole right into me.

I sigh, realizing this wasn't going to be pretty and turn to walk off stage. I make my way over to where Ian was sitting and sit down beside him. He had watched me from the moment I stepped off the stage until now, but now he just simply turned his head to ignore me.

I roll my eyes at his childish actions and move to sit next to Sasha and Selena until the solo auditions.

Two hours later; the auditions were finally over, and we were all waiting to see the results. We had been dismissed for an hour, while they made the final decisions. I had gone out with Sasha and Selena and grabbed dinner, completely ignoring Ian after how he acted earlier. If he seriously wanted to get mad at me for helping out a friend, then so be it.

After dinner we went into the auditorium to look for the posting. We wouldn't be doing a meeting to find out the roles, the doors were just open after seven until eight thirty and you were free to come and go when you were ready to find out.

Sasha, Selena and I walk arm in arm over to the bulletin board to find out if we made it. A huge smile spreads across my face, and I'll admit it all three of us freaked out for a minute over our roles, but my mood quickly came crashing down when I saw the rest of the cast.

**Main Cast:**

**Bumper – Cody Steele **

**Aubrey – Sasha Anderson**

**Chloe – Selena Steele **

**Donald – Ian Griffin**

**Beca – Lucy Steele **

**Jesse – Skylar Reynolds**

***hides under a rock* Please don't hate me, or kill me. You guys knew this was coming. The added drama is only going to make our beloved Lucian stronger - remember that. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I got very few reviews on the last chapter but I'm way to impatient to sit around and wait on reviews, because I want to really get this up and going. Having said that, I'm not always going to be this generous. So, if I get more than two reviews next time, I will update, if not, I'll pull this story. **_

_**Sorry guys, not trying to sound like a bitch, believe me, but I work hard on this story, while working a full time job and going to school full time, so yeah. Review?**_

_**PS: Shit is about to hit the fan, so I suggest you review if you want the moment you have all been waiting for! And yes, I do mean when Ian finds out she is pregnant. Hopefully that will motivate you guys. **_

**Chapter Seven**

Lucy – August 13th, 2013

"Hey baby,"

I turn around from where I was getting my books out of my locker, to find Ian walking toward me. I look to my left, to Selena who was waiting on me, and give her a look. She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow, nodding her head to Ian, insisting that she wasn't leaving me alone. Not in the mood, I simply raise an eyebrow back at her in return, my look saying it all. She sighs, before turning and walking off.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" I ask, dodging his kiss and turning back to my locker. Sure, I was being cold, but I was highly upset with him at the moment. I hadn't talked to him since the auditions yesterday afternoon, when he made a point to ignore me for helping Skylar out. I, of course, had ignored him last night as well, but only after he started it with me. His hatred only grew after he found out that Skylar had been casted as the lead role and not him, at least that was what Cody had told me. I wouldn't know, because like I said, I had skillfully avoided all his calls and texts since last night.

I turn to look at him, and roll my eyes at his confused look. Sure, he was an actor, but he wasn't _that_ good.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh please Ian," I say turning to shut my locker and throwing my bag strap over my shoulder. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He stays silent, continuing on with the dumb act. "Oh _come on_ Ian, you are one of the smartest people I know and I know you know what I'm talking about, but since you want to act like an idiot, I'll play along." I say narrowing my eyes at him. "What is your problem huh?" At that, his face hardens, and I know he has given up his act. "You are such an ass Ian, I was helping a _friend_. There's no reason for you to get mad and shut me out!"

"A friend huh?" He says, bitterly. "He's not just a friend Lucy and you and I both know that!"

At that, I raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" I shout, causing a few people to turn and look at us. I look away and allow myself to cool back down before turning back to Ian, once everyone had went on about their way of course. "I have no idea what you are talking about Ian. He is, and has been my lab partner since the tenth grade. He's a friend, and only a friend. He is an amazingly talented person, and I thought he deserved a chance to show the school just that. It wasn't his fault that his stupid partner bailed on him, so he shouldn't have had to pay because of that. So, I'm sorry that I helped him out, I don't understand why you're mad about it, but I am. Okay? It was one friend helping another friend out and nothing else, so if you want to be mad at me about that, then go right ahead!"

He rolls his eyes and turns to look out the window that was next to my locker, at the end of the hallway we were in. "I'm not upset because you helped him Lucy, I understand that, I really do! What I don't like is the fact that he has a crush on you, he is going to do nothing but swoop in and screw everything up for us!" He shouts throwing his hands up in the air, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This only caused me to roll my eyes once more. "Are you serious Ian? He does not have a crush on me," I snap back, and he gives me a look causing me to let out an exasperated sigh. "And even if he did, it doesn't matter! I love _you_ Ian, not him. Have a little faith in us, and a little faith in _me_!"

"I do, but Luce,"

"I'm done with this Ian," I say pushing past him and walking down the hall to my first period before he could say anything and stop me.

Later that afternoon, after school had let out for the day, we were in the auditorium waiting for our first rehearsal to start. I was sitting with Skylar, looking over the script that my mom had already passed out when we first arrived, when Ian walks up to me.

I chose to ignore him, and was still looking at the script in front of me when he decided to speak up. "Hey Luce,"

Slightly annoyed, I tear my eyes away from my script to look up at him. "What Ian?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He says completely ignoring Skylar, and jumping straight to his point, not that I was complaining on that, but I was still fed up with his childish ways.

"Uh, I'll leave you two alone," Skylar says standing up from his seat. I had just enough time to shoot him an apologetic look, to which he just simply shook his head, before he walked off.

"What does it matter?" I say whipping my head around to face Ian, glaring at him as I did so.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me and I'm sorry okay? I just want to be able to talk and for things to go back to normal before it's too late," He says, desperation in his eyes. It had everything I had to not snap and give into him instantly, and he knew that. He knew exactly how to play me, and it bugged the living day lights out of me.

"And how do you plan to do that? We only have like three minutes before rehearsals start,"

"I know that," He says sighing. "That's why I was asking what you were doing tonight. I was thinking you could come by house, have dinner with my family and we could talk at some point."

I turn my head, and look toward the stage where my mom was busy talking to Selena and Skylar, buying myself a little time to think it all over. I was just about to deny it when Ian grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his, causing my head to snap back toward him.

"Luce, baby please."

I let out a long, exhausted sigh, as I felt myself giving into him. "Okay fine,"

A huge smile spreads across his face and he moves to pull me into him. I don't move, just standing still as he hugs me. "Thank you so much. I'll see you tonight alright?"

I nod and he flashes me his signature smile before turning to walk off.

I watch him walk away, and let out another sigh. He had been such a jerk over the last couple of days, but I missed him more than I could ever begin to explain. Fighting with him was killing me, and only making me feel worse in the end. **_Hopefully all the stupid jealousy and fighting would be coming to an end after tonight. _**

"Alright everyone," I was pulled out of my trance by the screaming of my mother, who still stood on stage, but was now facing us out in the auditorium. "We're going to get started, and I want to begin with Lucy and Skylar, and the big kissing scene." Upon hearing her words, my head instantly whipped around so that I could see Ian.

Of course, his eyes were glaring holes through my mother's body, and his mouth was in a hard firm line. He was pissed needless to say.

**_So much for that. Thanks a lot mom. _**

Later that night, after a very awkward and tense rehearsal, I headed home to drop my stuff off and to change before heading over to Ian's. Upon arriving at his house, I was completely thrown off. Ian's whole mood and demeanor had drastically changed.

"Hey baby!" He says a little too chipper, if you ask me, pulling me into a tight hug upon opening the door.

I give him a quizzical look to which he simply just smiles and nods his head, almost not noticeably toward his parents, who were sitting on the couch watching us carefully.

"Oh," I mumble under my breath following his gaze. So he hadn't told his parents about how rocky our relationship had been the last few days, it all made sense now.

"Hey," I say, trying my hardest to act happy toward him, when I was far from it. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck hugging him. I sigh; enjoying being back in his arms, even if it was just for a few seconds and if we were acting as if nothing had happened the last couple of days.

All too quickly, he pulls away and I'm left standing in the doorway, as he steps back. "So, you wanna head up stairs?"

"Sure," I say fully stepping in and allowing him to shut the door behind me.

"Alright come on," He says grabbing my hand and leading me toward the stairs. "We'll be upstairs in my room." He says to his parents.

"Alright, dinner will be ready shortly. We'll let you guys know when," His mom says getting up from her spot on the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Ian nods before pulling me up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. I move to rest in his desk chair while he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So, are we okay?" Ian asks, slowly, as if he was afraid of my answer. Over the last fifteen minutes we had actually sat down and talked everything out, in a grown up way. It was very different from our past conclusions, less yelling and I was very proud.

I smile at him, and for a brief second I couldn't help but worry knowing that even if we are okay for now, we won't be soon. "Yeah we're okay,"

At that, a huge smile spreads across his face and he reaches over and pulls me into his lap, kissing me eagerly.

I couldn't help but laugh and wiggle around in his grip as he tickled my sides and repeatively kissed me all over my face. Despite my attempts to get away, I was enjoying every second of being back in his arms. Things had been so rocky with us over the last couple of weeks, that I had missed Ian more than anything. It was nice to be back to our normal, crazy selves, even if it was going to be short lived. I had to enjoy it while I could.

Ian still had his arms around my waist holding me in his lap, but had calmed down with his head resting on my arm as we talked when we heard a knock on his bedroom door just a few minutes later.

I move to stand up to open the door but quickly fall back into Ian's lap as his arms go around my waist, stopping me from going anywhere. I let out a giggle as he yells out "Yeah?"

We both turn to face the door as it swings open, revealing Josh. He gives us a look before speaking. "Mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready" Ian nods and I start to stand up, only to be pulled back into Ian's lap once more. "And Lucy, before you try to get out of it, she told me to tell you, you better stay for dinner or else." At their mom's threatening words, all three of us started to laugh. "And if you know anything about mom, you know that could mean anything, so if I was you, I'd stick around."

I couldn't help but laugh as Ian nodded his head, agreeing with his younger brother. "Alright, I'll stay."

Josh smiled as he turned around to walk out. "Okay, I'll see you guys downstairs."

We both just nod and he disappears out the door. It was then that Ian let go of me and finally allowed me to stand up.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal with us. I missed you so much." Ian says standing and intertwining our hands.

I couldn't help but smile up at him. "I know, I've missed you too."

He leans down and plants his lips on mine briefly. "I love you baby,"

"I love you too" I say smiling up at him.

He simply looks to me, smiling for a moment before pulling me out his bedroom door to the hallway. "Come on Luce, make yourself useful. Let's go torture Josh."

**_If you want the next chapter, YES IT IS THE CHAPTER WHERE LUCY TELLS IAN SHE IS PREGNANT, then PLEASE review. It's getting good and I want to share with you guys, but only if you review!_**


	10. This is really Chapter Eight! (:

**_Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. (: I didn't really get all the reviews I wanted, BUT I got more than I've been getting so I guess that's a start eh? Plus, I really am anxious to share this story with you guys. I just wanted to say thank you to the ones that take the time to read and review, it means the world to me! I love you guys! (: _**

**_Also, someone left a review, and I want to clear it up. The comment came from an Anon and they wanted to know when Lucy found out she was pregnant. Here's my answer: _**

**_Technically, I never wrote the scene where she found out. I had given many hints and clues, to the point where she knew something was up. Everyone around her, Ian, her mom, her friends all thought she was just sick, but deep down she knew it was more than that. So while I never wrote the scene where she found out, she kind of always knew. She was just too afraid to do anything about it, but she eventually does. Just not where you read it – she then takes it to Ian, and then that leads us to where we are now. So without further ado, Ian's reaction. (And don't kill me.)_**

**Chapter Eight **

Lucy – August 13th, 2013

"Lucy," My head quickly snaps up from my plate, where I had been pushing my food around the plate, at the sound of my name.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to look at Michelle.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asks, eyeing me.

I bite my bottom lip as I look from her to Chris, Josh and Ian, who were all now staring at me before turning back to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't eaten anything since you sat down," Josh pipes in before his mother could reply.

"And we all know that's not you," Ian says taking my hand in his and running his thumb in a circular motion on the back of my hand. "What's wrong baby?"

"Oh," I say looking between the four of them. They were all looking at me in concern, and it was driving me crazy. I didn't deserve to be treated like this. Not after what I've done. "I'm still just sick to my stomach. It's no big deal,"

"You still have that bug?" Josh asks, and I whip my head around to face him. "You should really go to the doctor over that, it's been a few weeks." He says raising his eyebrow at me.

I discreetly shoot him an evil glare before Michelle speaks up once more. "Well maybe you should go upstairs and lie down sweetheart."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"No, that's a good idea." Ian says scooting his seat backwards and standing up, dragging me with him. "Come on, you can lie down in my room."

Before I could open my mouth to say anything Ian had already pulled me up and was halfway upstairs. Once we reach his room he lets go of my hand and I move over to his bed to lie down while he shuts the door. He moves to flip his stereo on and flips his over head light off, before sitting down on the other side of his bed. He quickly reaches over and turns on his lamp before crawling in bed beside me and pulling me into his arms.

My head automatically rests on his chest while his arms go around my frame. I close my eyes and allow myself to rest, and enjoy this moment while it's going to last. Pretty soon, I'm sure he won't have a thing to do with me, and that terrifies me. Ian is the only steady thing I've ever had in my life, and it would kill me to lose him.

After lying in silence for a few minutes, I feel Ian let out a sigh before he speaks. "So, are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?" he asks, running his hand through my hair.

I simply adjust so that I was still in his grip but so that I could look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Luce, you've been acting weird over the last couple of weeks. I know something is bothering you, what is it?"

Instead of justifying him with an answer, I simply stare at him for a minute, to which he simply raises an eyebrow at me, waiting. I let out a sigh as I push myself up in to a seating position. "Alright, but I want you to keep an open mind about this okay?"

At the tone of my voice, he sits up as well. "Luce what's going on?"

As if on cue, my eyes started to tear up, without my control, and I began to shake my head. "You're right, I've been keeping something from you, but only because I don't want you to hate me."

You could see the confusion in his eyes automatically turn into concern as he tried to wipe the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "Luce, I could never hate you."

"No," I say shaking my head with more force this time. "Don't say that. Don't say something that you can't promise,"

"Lucy," He says climbing off the bed and walking over to the door where I was standing, in case I needed a quick exit. "Please," He says reaching up and cupping my face in his hands. "Tell me what is going on; you're starting to scare me."

"What in the hell is going on in here?!"

At the sound of Josh's voice, and Ian's bedroom door flying open, I automatically turn to face out the window, leaving Ian to argue with his brother while I try to wipe my face.

"Josh, not now!" Ian shouts turning to his brother, no doubt shooting him daggers. "Leave!"

"No!" Josh shouts as I turn around to face them once more. It was no use in trying to wipe my face. Tears were leaving faster than I could wipe them away. "_Dude_, why is she crying?" He shouts looking back and forth between Ian and me.

"_Dude_," Ian says, mocking him. "Get out. This isn't any of your damn business!"

"Yes it is!" Josh shouts trying to make his way over to me. "She's my _best_ _friend_!"

Ian reaches out and successfully stops him from taking another step toward me. "She's my _girlfriend_."

"It doesn't matter!" Josh says pushing Ian so that he let go of him, and went flying into the wall. "What did you do to her?!" He shouts pinning Ian to the wall. Ian struggles for a minute to get lose, but it was obvious that Josh had the upper hand.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?" I shout, suddenly not being able to stand to watch them fight. Not right now, when my entire world was crashing down. "You two are so fucking stupid." I say starting to walk across the room. I quickly grab my stuff off the bed as Josh lets go of Ian.

I turn to walk out half expecting Ian to stop me, but he doesn't. I stop at the door and turn to look at him, to find him only staring at me. He wasn't saying a word, and it was killing me. I happen to notice Josh glancing back and forth between us, nodding his head toward me, as if he was telling Ian to go after me, but Ian simply ignored him. As much as Josh didn't want us to be together, he was really trying.

I watch Ian as he turns to walk back to his window and I roll my eyes before turning around and walking out. I quickly make my way down the stairs and into the living room where Michelle and Chris were curled up on the couch. He was watching TV while she was reading a book.

They both looked up as I walked in the room and tried to speak to me, but I was far too upset and hormonal to talk. So, instead of answering them, I simply pick up my pace and head straight for the door. I make my way out the door as I hear both Chris and Josh yell after me, I was trying my hardest go get out of here before they could say anything to me, so I ran to my car.

When I shut the door of my car and started it I could see Michelle standing on the porch, while Chris was standing on the sidewalk yelling after Josh, who was busy running after me. I tried to drive off before he could reach me, but he was too fast. Before I knew what was happening, he had my driver's side door open and was leaning in, looking at me.

He shook his head when he saw that I still had tears running down my cheeks. He lets out a heavy sigh before nodding to the passenger seat. Without having to say a word to know what he was getting at, I comply and move to the passenger seat. He yells something to his dad before climbing in the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway.

We were a good five minutes down the road before I turned to look at him rather than staring out the window. "Where are you taking me?"

He turns to look at me and smiles slightly. "You obviously need to be somewhere where you can think in peace and quiet, and I'm taking you there."

"You do realize the last time we were up here; we were about fifty pounds lighter and were about six inches shorter right?" I ask, as I climb up into tree house. I make sure to get my groundings before I turn around and grab his hand, pulling him up in the tree house with me.

"Yeah I know," He says as he closes the door in the floorboard before turning to me. "But this is where we came when we were younger, if we wanted to think or just get away, so now it only seems natural."

"That's true," I say walking over to one of the beanbags in the corner and sitting down.

We were currently in the tree house that Josh, myself, and my dad built the summer we were nine. Of course we only finished it about a month before my dad up and left my mom with two nine year olds and an eight year old, for the church secretary. With him being the pastor of our church, it caused quite a controversy and my dad and the secretary ended up moving to the next town over to start 'their lives' together. That was eight years ago, and it still hurt to think about the humiliation and pain he had put me, my mom, and my siblings through. It was a major reason why Cody and I don't speak to my dad anymore, Selena being the more forgiving one, tries to give him a chance, but she's still clearly as hurt as we are.

The tree house that we built had always been mine and Josh's special place to go to talk, think or just hang out. Selena was always scared to climb up in here and Cody just never seemed to take a liking to it, so therefore it became just mine and Josh's place. We have spent more time up here together over the years than we have with our own families.

"So, are you going to tell me what went on between you and Ian?" Josh asks, flipping on the old stereo that we had snuck up here from my mom's den when we were 13. She of course, caught us and I was grounded for a good two weeks, as well as was Josh. After our punishments, my mom seemed to lighten up, and she allowed Josh and I to move the stereo back into the tree house.

I simply shake my head no as I lean back in the chair. Just then, the atmosphere around us switched and What About Now by Daughtry, my favorite band ever, came on. How ironic.

"Ok," He says moving across the small area and sitting down in the bean bag next to me. "I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you then,"

Without thinking my hand flies to my stomach and my head snaps toward him. "You can't beat it out of me, I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen as I realize what I had just said out loud as he gives a nod in confirmation. It was as simple as that, no yelling, so screaming. It was odd.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asks sitting up, my arm still protectively around my stomach. He just simply nods. "Well then say something."

"What do you want me to say Lucy?"

I shrug. "I don't know, I guess I just want someone to actually be happy for me, to jump up and down or something,"

Josh seems to study me for a minute before standing to his feet. He simply jumps up and down, clapping and cheering, smirking at me the entire time, causing me to burst out in laughter. I fall back in my seat laughing hysterically, and he stops, sitting back down in his seat. After a few minutes, I had calmed down and turned to look at him. "Thank you for that, I needed that."

He just simply smiles at me. "Anything for you Lucy," I couldn't help but smile, he was too sweet. What I ever did to deserve a best friend like him, I'll never know.

We stay silent for a few minutes before he speaks up once more. "So, from your previous statement, and all the yelling and crying I'm guessing you told Ian you were pregnant right?" I just nod. "And he wasn't happy?" He asks, trying to figure everything out.

I simply shake my head as I turn to face him. "No, he wasn't."

He looks at me confused, and I couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. That makes two of us. I of course, had this fear in the back of my head, but I was so hoping that Ian would prove me wrong and be excited, but clearly he was just the opposite. "What did he say?"

I once again shake my head, trying not to think of today's awful events. It was no use; they were permentaly imprinted in my mind, playing over and over. My eyes were tearing up and before I knew it, I was crying like a baby. "He said that he wasn't ready for a baby, and that he didn't want it."

"What?" Josh chokes out and I simply nod in confirmation.

"Yeah, he said it was going to ruin his chances of going to Julliard, and being on Broadway." I turn so that I wasn't looking at Josh, but so that I was staring out the tiny window we had created so many years ago. "He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about this baby," I say rubbing my hand along my stomach. "All he cares about his freaking future."

The air around us stayed quiet, and I knew Josh was busy trying to comprehend and wrap his mind around everything I had just said. "But you know what?" I ask turning around to face Josh once more.

His eyes meet mine. "What?"

"I don't care about him either. If he wants to be an ass and miss out on his child's life, let him. I'm going to raise this baby, with or without him."

Josh's lips turn up in a smirk. "That's my girl."

**_So first off, what did you guys think of the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me after seeing Ian's reaction? REVIEW! (: _**

**_Second, I'm working on a new story. And before you guys try to convince me to change the couple, I'm not. I already have it set in stone. The couple is NOT Lucy and Ian but Ian and Sasha (Pieterse.) I want to know if you guys will read it or not, if not then whatever, I won't post it, but that doesn't mean I won't write it. _**

**_I love Ezria and Lucian as much as the next person, believe me, but this is something new, that I want to give a shot. So you guys tell me. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, time to address the anons again. **_

_**"When did she tell him? This whole chapter confused me."**_

_**Okay, so I never actually wrote the full on conversation where she told him. It was implied. I originally had a mark in between the conversation before and where they were arguing after she told him, but of courseeeeeee it didn't copy or whatever when I posted this chapter. So, I'm sorry. My bad, I'm not perfect. So yeah, I didn't include it, it was implied. To me, I don't like putting every single detail into it, I like getting to the point. **_

_**And another thing, I know I said I was going to include Skylar Astin as another temporarily love interest for Lucy, but do you guys want me to keep him, or should I change to someone else? Like Brant Daugherty for example? I have this thing, where I totes ship Brant and Lucy so yeah. Which one? **_

_**BUT WHATEVER, here's the next chapter.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Lucy – August 19th, 2013

"Well after going over your paper work and your test results, I can officially confirm that you are indeed eleven weeks pregnant Miss. Steele," The doctor says turning away from her clipboard and smiling down at me. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks," I say trying my hardest to give her a real, honest smile, but it just simply wasn't working.

The doctor nods before looking down at her clipboard once more. "Okay, we will want you back in two weeks and we'll get everything set up then. Until then," She says ripping a piece of paper from her pad and handing it to me. "Make sure you take these vitamins everyday, and just stay safe alright?"

I take the paper from her and nod. "Yes mam, thank you."

"No problem honey, you two have a good day." She gives another soft smile before turning around and walking out of the exam room.

"Wow," I was pulled out of my state of shock when my sister Selena finally speak up breaking the ice. "So you are actually pregnant, how do you feel?"

I shrug as I start to stand up off the exam table. "I don't really know. I mean before, there was that slim chance of hope that maybe the home tests were wrong, and that I actually wasn't pregnant, and that just _maybe_ Ian wouldn't hate me, but now that's all shot to hell."

She gives me a sympathetic smile before handing me my purse. I take it from her and slip it over my shoulder before we walk out of the exam room and to the lobby to the front desk for me to make my next appointment. "I'm sorry hun; do you want me to talk about him?"

I simply shake my head as I hand the paperwork to the receptionist. "No, there's no point. He's already made up his mind,"

"So he really hasn't said anything to you since the night you told him?"

"No," I say taking the card from the receptionist. I thank her and stuff the card in my wallet before stuffing it in my bag. After I was done Selena and I walk out the front door of the building, toward her car. "He doesn't care Sel, the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be on all of us." I then climb into the passenger seat and slam the door, leaving her standing on the sidewalk.

After leaving the doctor's office, Selena and I went straight to school. We couldn't skip or pull a day off because my mom had no idea we had even went to the doctor, since I have still yet to tell her about me actually being pregnant, she didn't need to know just yet. Selena and I had missed first period, but we quickly got it covered since Selena is an office aide, meaning that it was taken care of before they went and hunted mom down and told her. Lucky for us, she stays put in the auditorium on the far side of the school, and we don't have drama until afternoon, so there was no chance she would find out that we didn't actually show up until after first period.

It was now in between fifth and sixth period, which meant lunch. I stayed behind to talk about my paper with my history teacher, telling everyone else to go ahead, that I would be there shortly. That resulted in me having to walk to lunch afterwards, alone, which is how I ended up in this predicament I am now.

I was literally three steps away from the cafeteria door when Ian had stepped in front of me and cut me off from going inside. I was extremely hungry, which had made me extremely irritable before hand, but now that he was trying to keep me from going inside, I was ten times worse. Six days, six whole fucking days he had went without so much as a word, even after I walked out of his room crying. He hasn't said one word to me in six days, and has gone to great measures to avoid me at all times and now he wants to talk? He wants to talk about how sorry he is, how he didn't mean everything he said to me, and how he wants to be there? Hell to the fucking no. And I told him just that. Which caused this little bicker back and forth between us that pretty soon turned into a huge yell fest. It didn't take long for a crowd to appear and I couldn't help but let out a loud groan in frustration as I massaged my temples.

Ian eventually got the hint, and backed off of me, after he noticed the crowd that had started to form. He quickly assured everyone that there was nothing to see and that they should all scram, which they did after a minute. Once everyone was gone, he lets out a sigh and tries again, but this time in a much softer tone.

"Luce, please. Let me explain."

"No Ian," I say cutting my eyes up at him and giving him a hateful look. "You said everything you wanted to say the other day, now move the hell out of my way." I say pushing past him, and he tries to fight it. "Your child is hungry," I whisper, and sure enough, that was enough to cause him to freeze and let me past.

Lucy – September 3rd, 2013

It's been two weeks and one day since Ian and I had our little run in at school. He has repetitively been trying to contact me, whether it was calling, texting, or even going through Selena, Cody or Josh. No matter how much he tried, I was hurt, and I wasn't listening.

I am now thirteen weeks along, and unfortunately, I am starting to show, which just means I'm going to have to start telling people. If I don't, they're just going to find out anyway. I have a list of people I have to tell, Ian's parents, my friends, my grandpa, but first I figure I better tell my mom. I hate keeping stuff from her, especially this, but I'm so afraid she will react much like Ian did, and if she does, I don't know what I will do. I don't have much in life, and if I lose her over this, it will kill me.

I had just come in from spending the afternoon at the library and found my mom at the stove, cooking dinner. Cody was at football practice, and Selena had gone to the mall with Sasha, so I knew it was just me and her in the house for the time being.

"Hey momma," I say sitting my backpack down at the kitchen table.

She turns to look at me before turning back to whatever it was that she was chopping. "Hey honey, how was your day?"

"Ehh, it was okay." I say moving to the fridge to get a drink. Once I was happy, I take my drink and sit back down at the table.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asks, not turning to face me.

"No," I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I was just wondering." We stay silent for a few minutes as she moves whatever it was that she was chopping to the pan, before she turns to look at me. "Did you see Ian?"

"No," I say adverting my attention to the magazine in front of me, in hopes that she doesn't start to question what has happened between me and him, _again_.

She lets out a heavy sigh, and I bite my bottom lip, knowing what was coming. "Lucy, are you going to tell me what has happened between you two?"

"Nothing has happened mom," I say looking up at her. "Why do you even say that?"

"Because I haven't seen him around here in like a month, you never talk about him, you never go see him, and he never comes here to see you. And if someone brings him up, you break out in hives. Something is up, and I know it, so tell me."

I roll my eyes as I stand up, grabbing my bag. "Mom, it's nothing, seriously. We're just busy, with the play, work, and school. I mean it is senior year, it's busy. That's it." I turn to walk away. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have more homework to do." I say, walking down the hallway. I could hear my mom sigh in frustration, but I was trying my hardest to ignore it. I know she wanted answers, hell I did too, but I was too hurt. Some of the things Ian said to me that night, were just plain unacceptable, and I don't know if I can forgive him for them.

Suddenly, two steps away from the stairs, I stopped. I dropped my backpack at the staircase and before I knew what I was doing, I was back in the kitchen. My mother had already turned back to the stove and was cooking once more, while I just stared at her. After a moment of silence, I spoke up, my voice barely above a whisper. "Mom?"

She instantly turns around. "Yes honey?" Before I could even say anything, the tears started rolling uncontrollably, and she was at my side.

Ian – September 3rd, 2013

"Come in," I say when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I don't bother to look up, from my place at my desk, where I was working on my history paper.

"Hey," I hear my mom say, and I turn to face her. "Your father and I and are heading out for that dinner party, and Josh is at Keegan's, so you're all alone." She says, and I just nod. "Are you going to be okay here all alone?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She simply shrugs. "I don't know, I just thought maybe you could call Lucy and see if she wanted to keep you company."

I bite the inside of my cheek in order to keep my feelings in check before responding."I don't know about that mom, she's kind of busy right now."

She gives me a look before speaking. "Is everything okay between you two? I haven't seen her around lately and you aren't yourself. Did you two have a fight?"

"No mom," I say turning back to my computer, slightly annoyed. "We're fine, just busy."

"Okay, if you say so." I could hear the doubt in her voice, but thankfully, she was letting it go. "Anyway, there are leftovers in the fridge, we should be back around eleven, Josh will probably be home around that time too," I just nod, typing away on my computer, only half paying attention to what she was saying. "And make sure to keep an eye on the weather, it's getting pretty nasty out there."

As if on cue, the night sky was lit up by a bolt of lightning while a loud crash of thunder shook the entire house. "I will mom, now go. You're going to be late." I say standing up and walking over to her. I lean down and give her a soft peck on the cheek and she smiles up at me before turning around and walking out.

An hour and a half later, I had finished my history paper, done the next two lessons for math, and had my topic for next week's English paper all picked out. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to heat up some leftovers.

I had just gotten done eating and had put my plate in the dishwasher when I heard the doorbell. Figuring Josh had forgotten his keys, I rolled my eyes while walking into the living room. As soon as I pulled the door open, my entire mood was changed drastically, because standing in front of me in the pouring rain, soaking wet, was none other than Lucy.

"Oh my gosh Luce," I say reaching out and pulling her in the door. I slam the door shut and take her into my arms. I didn't care that she was drenched, I was worried about her. It was very rare that Lucy cried, so if she did, and more importantly, if she was coming to _me_ of all people right now, then I knew it was something major. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Instead of saying anything, she just bursts into another fit of sobs. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her head in my chest.

I didn't know what to do, because like I said, she doesn't cry much. I have honestly only seen her cry once, and that was when her grandmother, her best friend in the entire world, passed away the summer after we started dating. Not knowing what else to do, I just wrap my arms around her and pull her into me, letting her cry until she couldn't any more.

Eventually, she had calmed down and she started to back out of my grip. No matter how hard I tried to hold on to her, she was dead set on backing away. "I – I'm sorry." She says shaking her head, wiping her eyes.

"For what Lucy?" I ask, trying to step toward her once more, but she once again moves out of my way. "Lucy what is going on?"

She continues to shake hear head. "I shouldn't have come here, I really shouldn't. I'm sorry, but I just didn't know where else to go."

"Hey, it's okay. You know you could come to me, no matter where we stand."

She lets out a heavy sigh. "I know that, but it isn't right to come to you with problems including the child that you don't want." She says, her hands coming to rest on her stomach that was noticeably starting to round out. I had to refrain from smiling at the sight. Even though words were said, and she was given the impression I didn't want this baby, I really did. I was just scared at the time.

"Lucy, don't say that." At my words, she just shoots me an evil glare and I decided to confront that at another time and place. "Please, tell me what is going on. What has you so upset?"

She opens her mouth, to deny it was anything major, but I raise an eyebrow at her and give her a look. Soon, she lets out a heavy sigh and nods. "Alright fine,"

I watch as she walks over to the couch and sits down. "I – I told my mom today."

My eyes go wide as I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "What? And what did she say?"

She begins to shake her head as her eyes once more fill up with tears. "She's not happy, that's for sure."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay, but why are you crying?"

She lets out a sigh as she turns to look out the window briefly before turning back to me. "When I told her, she got mad and dragged me to an abortion clinic!"

_**Okay, so review? Be nice please.**_


End file.
